Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ Una Semana de Locos Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ
by Usako de Chiba Tsukino
Summary: U/A... Si la vida de Serena, apesta sin novio, con un jefe que la atormenta, un guapo colega acosador... cuando su madre llegue a vivir con ella por una semana, las cosas irán mucho peor. Historia de Crimson Mizzle.
1. Aviso

Chicas, siento mucho no haber hecho esto antes. Pero ahora que estoy con ánimos doy las explicaciones correspondientes.

Alguien hackeó mi cuenta y borró todas mis historias. Afortunadamente tengo respaldo de cada una de ellas así que las subiré todas en esta cuenta que es de mi hermana a la que adoro.

Espero disculpen los inconvenientes, pero no fue culpa mía =)

Como siempre abrazos de osos para todas.

Crimson Mizzle


	2. Lunes

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

_**.**_

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Lunes**_

.

.

Estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo, había sido un día maldito… sin considerar que su vida era una mierda, según sus propios pensamientos… su padre había abandonado a su madre por irse con una jovencita menor que ella… su única hermana Haruka, que era una preciosidad de mujer, era lesbiana y tenía novia…

Su madre pese a ser una mujer muy hermosa y muy parecida a ella físicamente, era una loca, sexópata e histérica de mierda, y ella… a sus 24 años aún no conseguía un novio formal, no tenía amigas, un trabajo que odiaba, un jefe que le hacía la vida a cuadritos todo el día y un compañero de trabajo que la acosaba los 365 días del año… vivía en un pequeño apartamento de un ambiente, completamente sola…

Hacía un par de meses atrás había comprado un canario para que le hiciera compañía, lo llamaba Piolín… un día encontró un lindo gatito negro con pequeñas manchas blancas y decidió adoptarlo, lo llamó Silvestre… para su mala suerte, un día al llegar del trabajo encontró a Silvestre comiéndose a Piolín para luego desaparecer antes que cerrara la puerta… nunca más lo vio. Desde ese momento decidió que nunca más tendría animales, así que optó por una planta… una Rosa de Jericó, ya que es una planta que nunca muere, puede durar siglos… pues a ella se le murió… desde esa vez decidió vivir completamente sola…

Pese a todo lo malo de su vida, lo único bueno era que vivía sola y tenía su tan preciada paz y tranquilidad en aquel apartamento… su pequeño refugio como lo llamaba ella. De pronto el sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensoñación

–¿Quién podrá ser?, que recuerde no he pedido nada –se levantó de mala gana y fue a abrir, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar por el visor de la puerta. Cuando la vio frente a ella casi se desmaya de la impresión y cuando vio su maleta casi se murió

–¡Ma…mamá!, ¿qué haces aquí?… ¡y con esa maleta!

–Vengo a verte ingrata, ya no eres digna de llamarme siquiera

Serena se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, conocía muy bien a su madre y ella jamás se tomaría la molestia de ir a visitarla, no la llamaba por teléfono… mucho menos se daría la tarea de ir a verla

–¡Mamá! No seas mentirosa, tú no viniste aquí por eso, ¡en que andas!

–¡No me vas a invitar a pasar! –entró sin que Serena le dijese nada y se instaló en el sofá– ¡por favor que mi soda sea de dieta, con dos cubitos de hielo y una rodaja de limón! y puedes dejar mi maleta en la recamara, que tu dormirás aquí en el sofá

–¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡A NO!, eso sí que no… yo trabajo y necesito descansar, tu no le has trabajado un peso a nadie en tu vida así que no señor, así que tú te quedarás en el sofá o te vas a otra parte. Y aún no me respondes ¿qué haces aquí?

–Es que conocí a un bombón a través de Facebook y lo vine a conocer personalmente –sacó su laptop de su maletín y procedió a enseñarle la fotografía– ¡No es un bombón!

Serena, no pudo negar que el hombre era realmente apuesto… pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento… lo que verdaderamente le importaba era el perfil de aquel hombre

_**Diamante Black**_

_**Periodista**_

_**27 años**_

_**Soltero… y fanático**_

.

–Pero mamá, te das cuenta que es doce años más joven que tu, ¡PODRIA SER TU HIJO!

–¡Pero no lo es! No es tu hermano así que no te preocupes… pero perfectamente podría darte uno

–¡Mamá! –reprochó

–Hay Serena, no te hagas la cartucha –miró fijamente a su hija a los ojos y vio como esta estaba completamente ruborizada– Serena… no me vas a decir que ¡aún sigues siendo virgen!

–¡Eso a ti no te interesa! –se justificó y se cruzó de brazos como poniéndose a la defensiva

–¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Una hija mía aún virgen a los 24 años… ¡PERO QUE CLASE DE EDUCACION TE DI SERENA TSUKINO!… ¡ME DECEPCIONAS! Pero no te preocupes que eso lo solucionamos en un dos por tres

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Te crearemos un perfil en facebook para buscar candidatos

–¡Mamá!

–Mmm… tal vez podríamos ir a un bar esta noche

–¡Madre!

–O de plano le preguntamos a Diamante, si tiene algún amigo para ti

–¡Serenity!

–¡Oye, ese es mi nombre no lo gastes!

–¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir!… ¡estás actuando como si fueras una cabrona o un proxeneta!

–¡Error querida!, las cabronas y los proxenetas ganan dinero a costa de ello y yo lo estoy haciendo solo por tu bien –con un dedo comenzó a golpear suavemente su sien derecha– aunque pensándolo bien no me caería nada mal algo de dinero extra

–¡MAMÁ! ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir!

–Vamos amor, era solo una broma –con una cara de decepción

–¡Si tu, cómo no! Mamá por favor te voy a pedir... no… –corrigió inmediatamente– ¡te exijo! que si vas a estar aquí unos días, no te entrometas en mi vida personal y mucho menos en buscarme a alguien para perder mi virginidad ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –murmuró mosqueada

–¡No te oí!

–¡DE ACUERDO! –gritó de mala gana– pero a cambio tu también debes hacer algo por mi

–Que tenerte acá – señalando el apartamento– ¡no te parece poco!

–Que no se te olvide que soy tu madre… que te di la vida y que me costó doce dolorosas horas de parto tenerte a tan tierna edad –cobrando sentimientos baratos

–Si me tuviste a "tan tierna edad" como tú dices ¡fue por caliente!… nadie te mandó a andar follando a los quince años

–Si eso es verdad… ¡PERO, ES QUE ESTAN RICO! –tenía una cara de lujuria…

–¡Mamá! ya córtala. Y dime que es lo que quieres

–Solo una pequeña cosita… de hoy en adelante no soy más tu mamá… ¡soy tu HERMANA! ó SERENITY

–¡Pero mamá! –iba a protestar

–Ah, ah, ah… nada de mamá… desde hoy no tienes madre… soy tu H-E-R-M-A-N-A –deletreó lentamente– ¡que no se te olvide!

–¡No sé porque tarde o temprano terminaré lamentándolo! –sacudió su cabeza

–Ahora estoy muy cansada, así que iré a dormir un ratito, me despiertas para la cena. Ah y no prepares nada pesado que estoy a dieta y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya que tienes como 3 kilos extras –se retiró a la habitación de su hija– Serena no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y cuestionó el comentario de su madre

–De donde sacó, esta vieja que tengo 3 kilos extras… está caga de la vista –se dio un baño y cambio ropa

.

Dos horas más tarde aparecía su madre en la sala, venía bostezando y vestida solo con un albornoz

–Como dormiste "hermanita" –preguntó irónica Serena

–Hace tiempo que no descansaba tan bien, cuando desperté me olvidé donde estaba. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

–Ensalada césar

–¡Que delicia!, muero de hambre

–Mamá –corrigió inmediatamente ante la mirada de reproche de su madre y rodó los ojos– ¡Serenity! porque no fuiste al apartamento de Haruka, es más amplio

–No quise molestar a tu hermana, porque está viviendo con su novia y merecen su privacidad… en cambio tú estás sola… yo también… y pensé que quizás seriamos buena compañía una para la otra. Además Diamante vive a tres cuadras de aquí

–¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba ahora mi casa será un burdel

–No, tranquila que no lo voy a traer… este lugar es muy pequeño y no tendría suficientes lugares donde poder follármelo

–Serenity, por favor no quiero saber de tus degeneraciones… así que guárdate tus comentarios ¿sí?

–Solo lo dices, ¡porque no sabes lo que te pierdes!

–Bueno yo mañana trabajo y estoy cansada así que me voy a dormir, tú limpias y no hagas ruido

–Buuu, yo pensé que era broma cuando dijiste que me quedaría en el sofá –haciendo un puchero

–Esa técnica no funciona conmigo hermanita, así que ni te molestes –se fue a dormir

Limpió lo utilizado en la cena y luego se puso a ver un rato de televisión. De pronto vio el maletín de Serena y comenzó a revisar su trabajo… le llamó la atención. Sacó la agenda de su hija y marcó un número

–No creo que se vaya a enojar… y si lo hace me importa un cuerno –en ese momento atendieron al otro lado de la línea– ¡Buenas noches, hablo con el jefe de Serena Tsukino!...

.


	3. Martes

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Martes**_

.

.

Estaba en su escritorio, jugaba con la lapicera, tratando de calmarse, en cinco minutos más tenían reunión y de seguro el tirano de su jefe le haría pagar por los errores de todos, al igual que el día anterior. De pronto su lapicera cayó al suelo y se agachó para recogerla, al incorporarse sintió una dureza apoyada en su trasero –solo rodó los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Chiba?

–¡Lamentablemente nada… solo imaginándomelo!

–¡No seas cerdo! –gruñó molesta

–¡Soy hombre… no puedo evitarlo! –apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercándola un poco más hacia su cuerpo y dejándola sentir aún más su dureza– veo que después de todo no te desagrada tanto o ya te habrías quitado

Serena ante esas palabras, recién reaccionó y se alejó de él abruptamente

–Chiba, me vuelves a poner un dedo encima y ¡despídete de tus pelotas!

–Tranquila princesa, que prometo no ponerte jamás un dedo encima –una sexy sonrisa se formó en sus labios– en todo caso lo que estaba sobre tu trasero, no era precisamente un dedo –le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la sala de juntas

–Por qué de todos los idiotas tenía que ser él que más detesto

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas y para su mala suerte ya estaban casi todos sentados alrededor de la mesa a excepción de su jefe que aún no llegaba y de Rei la "asistente" de su jefe y que no la soportaba ni en pintura. El único asiento disponible en ese momento era desgraciadamente al lado del acosador. Darien volvió a colocar esa sonrisa tan particular de él y Serena lo maldijo mentalmente

–¡Ven aquí princesa! –ordenó mientras palmoteaba el asiento desocupado

–No soy ciega Chiba y no me llames princesa –se sentó de lado, dándole la espalda

Darien aprovechó para subir y bajar con sus dedos por la espalda de ella lo que le provocó cosquillas y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

–Qué le parece tan divertido Tsukino, acaso tengo payasos en la cara o dormiste con Chiba –dijo en tono bastante irónico su jefe, que venía entrando en ese momento

Serena miró a Darien y se dio cuenta que le meneó la cabeza en forma afirmativa a su jefe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –entonces se apresuró a responder negativamente

–¡NO! (Viejo amargado de mierda, ojalá te atropelle un camión, se te muera el pájaro de mierda y quedes impotente y tu asistonta te cague con el portero)

–No me interesa si te acuestas con Chiba o no, eso no es problema mío. Lo que me interesa es la portada de la próxima revista y las propuestas son una mierda, están fatal… no es lo que yo te pedí

(Otra vez ahí vamos… como mierda puede tener alzheimer tan joven… que no se acuerda que el mismo fue el que propuso esas portadas y las aceptó, viejo con"#$%&=¨*#&)

–Quiero saber quien mierda fue el creador de estás porquerías –mostrando dos portadas en sus manos y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Serena– ¡son un asco! y quien fue el idiota que las autorizó sin mi permiso

–Darien comenzó nuevamente a rozar sus dedos por la espalda de la rubia, de pronto sintió como los dedos comenzaron a bajar un poco más tratando de hacerse camino por el borde de su falda. Serena se volteó hacia Darien, que la miraba con cara de lujuria y le golpeó el brazo con la agenda, que tenía en sus manos. Antes que su jefe pudiera reprocharla o decirle algo, se adelantó a responder la pregunta antes formulada por él

–¡Usted! –respondió mosqueada Serena

–¿Yo?, jajaja ¡que imaginación Tsukino! si hubiera sido yo me acordaría y los documentos de autorización tendrían mi firma –señaló enérgicamente

Serena sacó de una de sus carpetas, un documento y se lo señaló. Aquí está el documento de autorización y esta es su firma –apuntó con el dedo– dice Seiya Kou. Seiya le arrebató el documento de las manos y lo partió en cuatro partes, para luego arrojarlos al suelo

–¡Yo no he autorizado nada! –volvió a señalar con sorna

Serena, abrió la carpeta y todos pudieron apreciar el alto de documentos que contenía

–Jefe, le comunico que le saqué como 100 copias –señaló como si nada, pero por dentro estaba satisfecha consigo misma (viejo de mierda 0 – Serena 1)

–Doy por terminada esta reunión –procedían a retirarse, cuando escuchó su voz– ¡Tsukino, quédese que quiero conversar con usted!

(¡Mierda! y ahora que quiere este saco de pelotas)

–Dígame jefe para que soy buena

–En realidad para nada, pero te ves bonita en ese escritorio (viejo de mierda 1 – Serena 1)

–¿Y entonces?

–Mmm… verás alguien vino a solicitar trabajo –puso una cara de degenerado que Serena inmediatamente supuso que era una mujer– y me dijo que tu le habías hablado muy bien de mi

(Yo hablar bien de este viejo de mierda… es "#%&¨*=& ¿o qué? y quien será tan mentiroso para decir semejante "#$¨*=")

–A sí y quien de todos mis conocidos o mejor dicho conocidas ¿sería? –fingiendo demencia

–Tu madre

–¡Mi madre! ¡Mi mamá! ¡Serenity!

–Ajá… ¡por cierto tienes una madre muy bella! –se le caía la baba

(¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! )

–¡Porque no me dijiste antes que tu mamá andaba buscando trabajo, la habría contratado inmediatamente!

(¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ) –de pronto volvió en sí

–Pe…pero ¿le vas a contratar?

–Ya está contratada, solo que le di libre hoy para que se relaje y mañana comenzará a trabajar con nosotros

–¿Y en que puesto si se puede saber? –preguntó curiosa

–Como mi asistente, Rei se tomaría desde mañana sus vacaciones… así que ella será su reemplazo

–Tu concubina… digo ¡tu asistente! (no, esta vieja de mierda va a dejar la caga y va a hacer que nos boten a las dos)

–Veo que no te gustó mucho la idea

Serena enarcó una ceja, lo miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos

–¿Como estarías tú. si tu madre fuera a trabajar al mismo lugar que tú y sabes que tu jefe se la va a tirar?

–¡Serena no debes pensar esas cosas de tu mamacita y de mi! –no quebraba un huevo

–Es que no las pienso… ¡las afirmo! –se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta, tomó el pomo de esta

–¡Serena! –gritó antes que saliera– ¡Recuerda que ante todo el mundo, es tu hermana!

–¡NO! ahí vamos otra vez por la "#$%&¨*=. –Se giró hacia él– ¡Solo espero que sepas muy bien donde te estás metiendo! –se volvió a girar y salió

–No sé donde me estoy metiendo… pero sé muy bien donde me quiero meter –se dijo a sí mismo el moreno

Serena estuvo unos segundos apoyada en la puerta que recién había cerrado, luego comenzó a caminar hasta su escritorio, donde se desparramó completamente. De pronto sintió unas manos en sus hombros haciendo un masaje… se sentía tan bien… era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento… hasta que sintió como las manos descendían bajo su blusa hacia sus senos

–¡Epa! –golpeó sus manos– ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Un masaje, te ves algo tensa –respondió con su mejor voz de niño bueno

–Pero no necesito un masaje en mis senos –masculló mosqueada

–¡Pero yo sí! –susurró en su oído

–¡Darien párala! –reprochó

–¡Pero si ya la tengo parada y dura, mira toca!

–¿Por qué mierda no te pierdes?

–Encantado… pero contigo en el baño

Rodó los ojos y se levantó molesta. Cuando lo hizo quedó a la altura del pecho del joven y por primera vez se percató de lo bien formado que estaba este, aquella camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos dejaban algo que ver y mucho a la imaginación. ¿Algo que te guste princesa? –preguntó al ver la reacción de la joven

–Si tu camisa… es idéntica a una que tiene mi vecino, que es gay

Darien la miró con cara de Hello y se cruzó de brazos, como estando a la defensiva

–¡No te creo!

–¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? –con su mejor voz de ofendida

–¡SI! sabes perfectamente que no era mi camisa lo que estabas mirando. Tú me deseas princesa ¡no lo niegues!

–Lo que faltaba, además de acosador… petulante

–¡Es parte de mi encanto princesa!

–¡Encanto! Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

–Mmm… por el momento solo eres mi princesa… cuando estés en mi cama serás mi reina –le guiñó un ojo y la dejó sola

(Por queeee, día de mierda… primero Seiya, luego este idiota y ahora mi "hermana", hablando de hermana… tengo que hablar con ella)

Comenzó a marcar el número de su casa, pero no contestó nunca

–¡Qué extraño!… quizás salió de compras o salió con "su hijo" –movió la cabeza como negando ante su pensamiento– ¡Juraría que soy adoptada… mi padre se fue con una de 21, mi madre se tira a uno que podría ser su hijo y mi hermana es lesbiana! ¡Por favor –levantó sus manos al cielo– dime que soy adoptada!

–¡Eres adoptada! –le dijeron y se volteó a mirar

–¿Qué mierda haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas! –de pronto se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y tapó su boca

–¡Más respeto bombón que soy tu jefe! Y quizás en un futuro próximo tu padrastro

Solo rodó los ojos, movió la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro

–¿Qué quieres Seiya?

–¡Solo venía a avisarte que puedes retirarte si gustas!

–Pero aún falta –miró su reloj de pulsera– una hora para que termine la jornada de trabajo

–Lo sé, pero así puedes orientar y hablarle más de mí a tu mamacita –susurró esto último

–¡Gracias papi! –ordenó un poco su escritorio, se levantó, tomó su bolso y se encaminó al ascensor, ante las miradas de todos sus compañeros

Entró al ascensor, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que había alguien adentro. Solo cuando sintió una mano acariciar y presionar su trasero se despabiló, se dio vuelta y le plantó una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla

–¡Te dije que no me volvieras a poner un dedo encima chiba!

–No te puse un dedo, fue la mano completa –se sobaba su mejilla– déjame decirte princesa que tienes un culo de infarto

Serena abandonó el ascensor, no sin antes hacerle un gesto con el dedo medio de la mano

.

.

Llegó a su apartamento muerta, solo quería darse una ducha, ponerse algo cómodo y descansar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el peor escenario que un hijo puede encontrar a su madre. Estaba en el sofá cabalgando al hombre del perfil de facebook y no gritaba… bramaba

–YESSSSSS… YESSSS… SIGUE ASIIIIIII… OHHH CIELOSSSSSS… MAS DURO…

–¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

–Se…Serena te importaría esperar un momento fuera, mamá no está aquí…

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Estaba roja, un poco por la furia y otro por la vergüenza. Minutos más tarde Diamante abandonaba el departamento, no sin antes detenerse a mirarla y hablarle

–¡Eres tan hermosa como tu hermana!… podríamos hacer un trío en una de esas

–Claro… tu yo y otro que te parta en dos

–¡Uy! qué carácter debes ser una fiera en la cama

–¡Y tu un cerdo fuera de ella! –abrió y cerró dando un portazo nuevamente

–¡Mamá! Que mierda hacías con ese en MI departamento

–Nos juntamos a tomar algo y con la urgencia que teníamos no alcanzábamos a llegar a su apartamento y no me gusta hacerlo en los carros… son muy incómodos…

–¡Mamá por favor!

–¡SERENITY! –le recordó ella

–Déjate de "#$%&=¨* y dime qué significa eso, que fuiste a pedir trabajo donde yo lo hago

–Bueno… tus palabras hicieron shock-shock en mi cabecita… que nunca le había trabajado un peso a nadie y encontré buena idea hacerlo. ¡Además tu jefe está como quiere!

–¡NO! ahora Seiya… que mierda tienes en la cabeza… pajaritos

–¡Serena más respeto con tu madre! –cruzó los brazos

–¿Y quién es esa vieja de mierda?… tu eres mi hermana –dijo irónica

.


	4. Miércoles

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Miércoles**_

.

.

Llegaron al trabajo y Seiya se encargó rápidamente de llevar a su nueva "asistente" a su oficina. Serena se dirigió a su escritorio, donde encontró una rosa roja sobre él, además de una nota muy poco romántica

_**La belleza de esta rosa… no se compara con la tuya…**_

_**solo imaginarte desnuda, me la alborota… ¡aleluya!**_

.

Al terminar de leerla la arrugó y la botó a la basura y dejó la rosa en un florero. Comenzó a trabajar en el diseño de una nueva portada, en su computador, de pronto sintió una respiración muy suave en su cuello, cerró los ojos y suspiró

–¿Qué haces Darien?

–¡Sintiendo tú aroma! –susurró con una voz endemoniadamente sexy

–Y no puedes hacerlo lejos de mí –señaló con sorna

–¿Te gustó la rosa?

–Está hermosa, gracias

–¿Y la nota?

–¡Eso era una mierda!

–Hieres mis sentimientos princesa –se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella dejando apenas rozar sus labios con los de ella

De pronto una voz conocida para Serena la despertó de su ensoñación

–¡Hermanita!, no sabía que trabajabas con hombres tan guapos, y quien es este bombón –le guiñó un ojo

–Este no es un hombre… es Chiba y no es un colega… es un acosador

–Serena, por favor que va a pensar tú hermana de mí. ¡Qué mala imagen se va a formar!

–Peor que la que yo tengo de ti… ¡imposible! Además no te preocupes ella es igual que tu –se retiró dejándolos solos

–Así que te gusta mi hermanita ¿eh? (Posible candidato para que mi querida hija pierda su virginidad y deje de ser una "#$%&¨*= amargada. Mmm… si no fuera que lo necesita con urgencia me lo dejaría para mí. Sacrificios que debe hacer una madre… que desperdicio)

–¡Bastante! Pero ella no me da ni la hora

–No te creas, me fijé que te mira con ojos de borrego a medio morir saltando. Es solo que tiene miedo

–¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? –preguntó curioso

–A los hombres… pero por el momento te estoy dando mucha información sin saber nada de ti

–Vamos a tomar un café y responderé todo lo que quieras saber –propuso el pelinegro

Fueron hasta la cafetería del primer piso para conversar un poco más tranquilos. Mientras tanto en la editorial Seiya no encontraba a Serenity por ningún lado y se molestó mucho… no encontró nada mejor que desquitarse con…

–¡TSUKINO! –llegó de inmediato

–¿Qué ocurre jefe?

–¿Qué significa esto? –le señaló la taza de café

–Es una taza de café

–¡Ya sé que es una taza de café! –acaso crees que soy estúpido (estúpido, idiota, tarado, "=¨*#, y podría seguir todo el día)

–Nop

–Me refiero que mi taza está vacía –Serena rodó los ojos

–Eso le corresponde a su "asistente" –gesticuló las comillas con los dedos

–Pero no sé donde esta, así que apresúrate y tráeme mi café ¡AHORA!

En segundos venía con el café para su jefe… sabía que cuando andaba menopáusico, era mejor no hacerlo enfadar

–¡Algo más o ya me puedo retirar!

–Te puedes ir a la mierda si quieres Tsukino

(Viejo de mierda ojalá te ahogues con el café ó te quemes la lengua por "#$¨*=") –se apresuró en salir de aquella oficina

Mientras abajo en la cafetería del primer piso aún continuaba la plática

–Dispara… que quieres saber

–Cuéntame de tu vida en general… ¡pero sin mentiras!

–Haber… me llamo Darien Chiba, soy publicista, tengo 28 años, soltero, sin compromisos, no tengo hijos, mis padres viven en Estados Unidos, me encanta el sexo y tu hermana me tiene loco… algo más

–La verdad es que con eso es suficiente (hija mía prepárate… ahora vas a conocer lo bueno de esta vida) Darien cuenta conmigo, yo te ayudaré a tener una cita con Serena a cambio de una pequeña cosa

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó un poco inseguro

–¡A su debido tiempo lo sabrás! y ahora subamos antes que Seiya comience a extrañarme –subieron y él comenzó a buscar a su víctima… hasta que finalmente dio con ella

Estaba en la sala de impresión cuando lo vio, caminaba hacia ella, cual tigre tras su presa… con movimientos lentos pero muy sensuales y precisos… extrañamente ella sintió un sofocamiento en todo su cuerpo –antes que él pudiera acercarse y percibir su reacción, ella extendió su brazo en señal de rechazo

–¡Ni te atrevas Chiba, no te me acerques, no quiero que me toques!

–No tenía la menor intención de tocarte princesa… solo venía a preguntarte si te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo, mañana en la noche

–Tú y yo ir a tomar algo (de seguro intentará poner algo en tu trago para luego abusar de ti)

–O si lo prefieres, podríamos ir a cenar (claro, te llevará a comer, para después comerte a ti)

–Para tu tranquilidad invité a tu hermana y a Seiya (¡genial! ahora mi mamá se tirará a Seiya y cuando discutan, la patada en el culo me la darán a mi)

–Darien agradezco tu oferta, pero –comenzó a sonar su móvil, miró el visor y era su mamá– discúlpame un momento por favor –se giró para poder hablar tranquila

–"Hermanita", dime qué quieres… en este momento estoy ocupada

–¡Acepta! –escuchó tajantemente al otro lado de la línea

–¡Perdón! y tu como sabes que están invitando a salir

–Porque te estoy mirando –Serena se volteó y al final del pasillo, se encontraba ella mirando sin perder detalle alguno

–No, no aceptaré… además si vamos a esa cita… tu terminarás acostándote con Seiya

–Hija mía que ingenua eres… que crees que hemos estado haciendo toda la tarde con Seiya o realmente creías que iba a ser su asistente… ¿cuando me has visto tomar un lápiz en mi vida?

–¡No puedo creerlo! y ¿qué pasó con Diamante?

–No cumplió con mis expectativas… pero Seiya déjame decirte que las superó con creces… si lo vieras tiene… –Serna la interrumpió

–¡Mamá! No quiero saberlo. ¿Por cierto quien le está haciendo el trabajo al tirano?

–Pues él… para eso el "#¨*=& tiene dos manos, ¡o quieres que arruine mi manicure!

–¿Y aceptó? ¡Si ese es más flojo que tú!

–¡Gracias por lo que me toca! Pero no le quedó de otra… era eso o renunciaba. ¡Y ahora te dejo porque voy a discutir mi aumento de sueldo!

–Pero si no haces nada y quieres que te aumenten el sueldo… encima el primer día

–¿Quién te dijo que no hago nada? ¡Para que lo sepas…

–¡No no quiero saber! –cortó el llamado, se giró y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules

–¡Bueno y aceptas mi propuesta! –preguntó bastante animado

–De acuerdo, mañana iremos a cenar –masculló desanimada

.


	5. Jueves

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Jueves**_

.

.

–¡TSUKINOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó como loco

(y ahora que mierda le pasó a este viejo verde) se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe

–¿Qué se le ofrece jefe? (que ¨*="# querí viejo de mierda)

–¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO? –le arrojó el afiche de una campaña publicitaria

–¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó sin entender nada

–¿Eso es lo que quiero saber yo? ¡Este afiche es un fiasco! Si se lo presento a nuestros clientes me lo meten por el culo ¿entiendes?

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero…

–¡Pero nada, no quiero justificaciones!. ¡TU TRABAJO VALE CALLAMPA!

–¡MIRA VIEJO CON"#$%&=¨*=&%$#&%$&%$/&%$=*¨&%$#*¨A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE MI TRABAJO VALE HONGUITO!

–No dije "honguito" dije ¡CALLAMPA! –le corrigió sarcásticamente

–¡Si mi trabajo vale callampa entonces el tuyo vale "#$%&=¨*%$#%$*¨=# viejo de mierda!

–¿COMO QUE VIEJO? Para que lo sepas solo tengo 28 años

–ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO LA EDAD QUE TENGAS. PARA MI SIEMPRE VAS A SER UN VIEJO DE MIERDA Y PARA QUE SEPAS ESE AFICHE LO HIZO CHIBA –salió de la oficina dando un portazo y dejando a Seiya desconcertado

Echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, cuando se encontró de frente con su guapo acosador

–¿Qué te pasa princesa?

–¡QUE TE IMPORTA! –lo empujó para continuar su camino, de pronto sintió como la sostenían de un brazo impidiendo su avance– ¡SUELTAME! –lo miró a los ojos y él pudo ver como tenía algunas lágrimas acumuladas en su bellos orbes celestes –la atrajo hacia su pecho y le habló con una voz sumamente tierna

–¿Qué ocurrió princesita?

–¡Estoy harta Darien! –respondió en un hilo de voz– ¡Harta de mi vida… y de ese viejo de mierda que me culpa de todo!

–Tranquila princesita, todo tiene solución… ahora dime ¿qué te hizo Seiya?

–Me dijo que mi trabajo valía callampa –señaló sumamente triste

–¡No le hagas caso! Es un tonto

–Es que ni siquiera era mi trabajo… ¡era un afiche que hiciste tú!

–¿QUEEEEEEE? AH NO… VIEJO DE MIERDA… ES QUE ESE "#$¨*=%# NI SIQUIERA SABE LO QUE ES UN AFICHE PUBLICITARIO, "#$&¨*=# CALLAMPERO –estaba sumamente alterado

–Tranquilo… como dice el dicho… "él que sabe, sabe y el que no, es jefe" –lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo

–Es que… como puede ser tan insensible con mi trabajo ese desgraciado –la abrazó fuertemente

De pronto Serena sintió como las manos de Darien, que al principio estaban alrededor de su cintura, ahora se encontraban en su trasero

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¡Pasando penitas! –hizo un tierno puchero

–Podrías pasar tus penitas, sin tus manos en mi trasero –solicitó molesta

–Podría, ¡pero no quiero! –susurró en su oído muy sensualmente– y presionó fuertemente haciendo que Serena soltara un gemido –la acorraló hacia la pared– ¿Aún quieres que te suelte? –jadeó contra su cuello

–Sssssí –esbozó entre excitada y nerviosa –Darien soltó el agarre de sus nalgas lentamente y de la misma manera se separó de ella

–¡LES RECUERDO, QUE ESTO NO ES UN MOTEL, AQUÍ SE VIENE A TRABAJAR Y NO A TIRARl! –gruñó Seiya

(¡Como tan fresco de raja!, si eso es lo que hace él… viejo verde…)

–¡TSUKINO! Te quiero en mi oficina ¡AHORA!

(Y ahora, qué querrá este callampero de mierda)

Seiya se dirigió a su oficina seguido unos pasos más atrás por Serena. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, le pidió que tomara asiento, sin decir palabra alguna, solo señaló la silla con la mano. No quería hacerlo pero imaginó que la impresión al saberse despedida, sería más cómoda sentada

–Serena… yo… ¡quería pedirte una disculpa!… por lo sucedido anteriormente

Cri, cri, cri,cri

–¡Tú estás pidiéndome perdón a mí! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?

–¡No tientes tu suerte Tsukino! Que no lo hago por mi propia voluntad– Serena enarcó una ceja

–Debo suponer que mi "hermanita" está detrás de esto o ¿me equivoco? –comenzó a mordisquear una lapicera que estaba en el escritorio. Tratando de contener la ira… por mucho que su jefe le estuviera pidiendo disculpas no eran sinceras, ya que eran obligadas y eso la hacía sentirse podrida

–Ajá

–En ese caso metete las disculpas en el culo… no me interesan tus disculpas si son por compromiso –suspiró– ¡Sabes! cuando llegué a trabajar aquí te encontré buena persona… con el tiempo te encontré un tirano… luego un viejo de mierda y ahora te encuentro un "#$=¨*#" descriteriado y poco profesional –se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta– No te preocupes que en tu relación con mi mamá no me voy a entrometer y ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi trabajo que, aunque tú lo desprecies yo pongo todo mi empeño al 100% –abrió la puerta y salió

–¿Será que ella tiene razón y soy un mal jefe? –se cuestionó Seiya– ¡NO imposible… jefe más inteligente y guapo que yo, no existe!

Así pasaron las horas y Seiya autorizó a Serena y a Serenity a salir dos horas antes para que pudieran alistarse para la cita de aquella noche. Había autorizado una, pero Serenity lo convenció de extenderlas a dos, así como también lo convenció de darle un adelanto de su sueldo.

Se fueron de compras y aprovecharon de pasar a un salón de belleza. Serena pidió que su largo cabello lo alisaran, pero lo dejaran con unos lindos rizos en las puntas, mientras Serenity pidió que le hicieran dos hodangos en su cabello [el peinado tradicional] ya que la hacía lucir más joven

–Pero mamá, ¿cómo te hiciste ese peinado?… pareciera que tuvieras dos albóndigas en la cabeza

–Yo encuentro que me veo de lo más chic, sin dejar de mencionar que me hace lucir diez años más joven –no dejaba de mirarse en cuanto espejo encontraba en el centro comercial– Además me viene muy bien con el disfraz de escolar que tengo para esta noche… jugaremos a la escuelita y Sei…

–¡Mamá, no quiero saberlo!

–¡Envidiosa!

Se subieron al carro de Serena y se dirigieron al apartamento a terminar de arreglarse. Serena llevaba un vestido atado al cuello de color azul, era un poco holgado pero marcaba perfectamente las infartantes curvas de la rubia y Serenity un vestido strapless de color blanco, muy ceñido al cuerpo, tipo si respiro se abren las costuras. Se veían realmente hermosas. En un momento llegaron por ellas. Seiya vestía pantalón negro y camisa azul, a la vez que Darien lucía pantalón y camisa negra. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante giratorio con una hermosa vista de la ciudad iluminada de noche. La cena transcurrió sin mayores sucesos, solo una deliciosa cena y una amena conversación… decidieron ir a un club a bailar para liberar tensiones y relajarse un poco más…

Ya en el club. Serena tomó disimuladamente la mano de su madre y le susurró

–Por favor, no me dejes sola con Darien

–¡Te lo prometo hija, no te abandonaré! –presionó un poco más fuerte la mano de su hija en señal de apoyo

De pronto se separaron. A decir verdad Serenity y Seiya se desaparecieron

(¡No te abandonaré!…vieja de mierda mentirosa… y ahora ¿qué hago con Darien?)

–¡Vamos a bailar princesa! –Tomó su mano y se la llevó a la pista de baile. Serena se sentía muy extraña… hacía tiempo que no bailaba… al menos con un hombre… el último, con él que había bailado era su "hermano" que era mujer

Darien aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para poder tocar o rozar el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo… lo tenía verdaderamente fascinado. Mientras que Serena se sentía incómoda y no precisamente porque le molestara sino porque esos roces, estaban provocando sensaciones exquisitas en su cuerpo y eso le encantaba pero también la asustaba. En un momento Darien la tomó de la cintura y la apegó lo más posible a su cuerpo haciéndole notar lo excitado que se encontraba y comenzó a frotarse contra la pelvis de ella. Serena se separó bruscamente de él

–¡Me quiero ir!

–¡Yo también, pero dentro tuyo! –Serena lo fulminó con la mirada

–Me quiero ir de este lugar!

–Pero si acabamos de llegar –reclamó el moreno

–¡No quiero estar aquí!

–¿No quieres estar aquí o no quieres estar conmigo?

–Las dos cosas –agachó la mirada

–A que le temes… ¿a mí?

–¡Que perceptivo eres Chiba! –esbozó irónica

–De mi no debes temer… yo no te quiero hacer daño… al contrario… quiero hacerte feliz –comenzó a jugar con uno de los rizos de su cabello

–Si me quieres feliz, entonces anda a dejarme a mi apartamento, estoy cansada

–Si es lo que la princesa quiere –en ese momento comenzaban a dar las 00:00 a.m. – vamos cenicienta que su carruaje la espera– salieron del club y se dirigieron al carro del ojiazul

Ya de camino Darien aprovechó el cambio de velocidad, para rozar la pierna de la rubia –ella no protestó– solo lo miró de reojo… pero ya a la tercera vez no aguantó más y se quejó

–¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor! ¡No me gusta que me toquen!

–Perdón princesa, prometo no volver a hacerlo… al menos por esta noche –Serena solo meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos

Minutos más tarde Darien aparcó el carro fuera del apartamento de ella y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Con una rapidez tumbó a Serena en el asiento besándola, fue un beso apasionado, demandante, brusco y dejó que sus manos recorrieran a su gusto, el cuerpo de la rubia. Al principio Serena estaba inmóvil, pero ante las caricias de él, correspondió cerrando los ojos, profundizando más el beso y explorando la boca de él con su lengua a la vez que enredó sus manos en el cabello de él moreno.

Estaba prácticamente en el cielo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con cuatro ojos observándolos y un móvil que los estaba grabando… Empujó a Darien y se bajó del carro indignada… no sabía si era porque estaban observándola o porque la habían interrumpido. Tomó a su madre bruscamente del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia el edificio

–¡No creas que te salvaste de esta Seiya Kou!, serás mi jefe… pero ¡mañana tú y yo vamos a hablar! –le advirtió mientras se alejaba del lugar

–¿QUE MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO? –gritó mientras subían al ascensor

–Chiquita solo quería grabar tu primera vez

–Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante idiotez… te gustaría que te grabara mientras te tiras a alguien

–Ay chiquita, tengo cientos de cintas… si quieres un día te las muestro… así puedes aprender algunas cosas

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –la apuntó en el pecho con el dedo– no me interesa saber de tu vida sexual y tampoco quiero que te inmiscuyas en la mía

–¡Como si la tuvieras! –rebatió mosqueada

Entraron al apartamento y Serena se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparase un sandwich en el mesón de la cocina

–Yo que tu no lo haría y no me comería eso… al menos no sin desinfectar el mesón primero –Serena escupió el pedazo que tenía en la boca

–¿Lo hiciste en el mesón de la cocina? ¡QUE ASCO! –Se fue al baño, bebió enjuague bucal y lavó sus dientes

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió a su habitación para acostarse pero se encontró con su madre en la cama y ya estaba profundamente dormida

–¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! –suspiró resignada y se dirigió a la sala, acomodó las mantas en el sofá y se acostó. Se dio vuelta y de pronto sintió algo frío y pegajoso en su mejilla, encendió la lámpara de la mesita lateral y horror…

–¡!

Serenity llegó corriendo ante el grito de Serena

–¿Qué sucede chiquita? –de pronto se fijó en la cara y en la mano de Serena y no pudo contener la risa

–¿Me quieres explicar qué significa esto? –enseñándole un preservativo usado

–¡Eso es un preservativo, que sirve para evitar embarazos y lo que está adentro son los hermanos de tus posibles hermanitos… chiquita si querías saludar a tus hermanitos no era necesario que lo hicieras de besitos en la cara –le señaló risueña para luego volver a "su" habitación

–Vieja con*¨=%$#"*… pero esta no se queda así… ¡Seiya me va a oír mañana!

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

**Chicas muchas gracias por continuar conmigo en esta pequeña historia, no sabía si seguir escribiendo, pero en la noche se me ocurrió esta historia y comencé a escribirla inmediatamente. Esta será cortita ya que es solo una semana. Muchas gracias por su confianza y por su incondicionalidad. ¡Las quiero Muuuuuuuuchoooooooooo!**

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Biankizx** – me alegro haberte salvado del aburrimiento por un momento

**Yesqui2000** – tu frase, mejor imposible… con esa madre para que enemigos jajaja…

**Hikaryzz **– me alegro que encontraras la historia interesante

**Mayilu** – muchas gracias amiga por tus palabras, yo también te tengo mucho cariño y me encanta tu honestidad, eso es algo que valoro muchísimo. Y no te preocupes que ya te dije lo que pensaba hacer… solo me falta un poquito para solucionarlo =)

**Diian Kou R** – me alegro te guste la historia amiga… definitivamente la madre de Serena es una loca

**Dayanna** – no te preocupes que Serena, alguna amiga conocerá en estos días

**ShainaOphiuccus** – me alegro te guste la historia

**Dms Moon Adap** – me alegro que te guste la historia amiga. Y la tuya no se queda atrás al contrario es GENIAL, me encanta

**Pathya** – hola, si yo soy la misma loca de la otra historia

**Moon86 **– Thanks, glad you like the story


	6. Viernes

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Viernes**_

.

.

Entró a la oficina y cerró dando tremendo portazo, que los dejó pegados al techo del susto

–Serena, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó, mientras bajaba su falda y buscaba su brasier por toda la oficina con la vista –Serena lo encontró en el pomo de la puerta, lo retiró y se lo lanzó a su madre

–Vengo a hablar con este sembrador de espermatozoides –dijo, a la vez que lo señalaba con la cabeza

–¡Serena no le digas así a tu jefecito lindo, hermoso, precioso! –pellizcaba su mejilla

–¡Serenity, creo que debes ir a un oftalmólogo, porque te estás quedando ciega!

–¡Ey más respeto!… soy tu jefe y soy guapo, lindo, hermoso, precioso, bello… en pocas palabras soy perfecto – ahora dime ¿Qué quieres Tsukino? –preguntó mosqueado– ¿Por qué me molestas cuando estoy ocupado con tu mamacita?

–Porque no quiero tener un hermano, que llame abuela a su madre, ¡por eso!

–¡Serena Tsukino, me acabas de llamar vieja! –reprochó molesta

–Yo no he dicho eso madre… solo di a entender que si tienes otro hijo a esta edad, cuando le des de mamar… será leche en polvo

–¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAA! Esta sí que no te la perdono

–Tú me has hecho cosas peores, como avergonzarme, negarme como hija, grabarme en una situación "personal" y encima profanar mi pequeño refugio con este viejo verde

–¡QUE NO SOY NINGUN VIEJO VERDE! –gritó molesto el moreno

–Viejo, viejo verde, viejo de mierda, viejo callampero… da igual… todos son tus sinónimos

–¡SERENA TSUKINO, SI NO TE HE BOTADO DEL TRABAJO ES SOLAMENTE POR TU MADRE!

–No te molestes Seiya… que soy yo, la que me cansé… me cansé de tu abuso, de tu ineficiencia, de tu irresponsabilidad, que no asumas tus errores… me cansé de ti y te puedes… –tomó aire– ¡TE PUEDES METER TU TRABAJO EN EL CULO, PORQUE RENUNCIO!

–¡Pero Serena, tú no puedes!…–la interrumpió su hija

–Si puedo y ya lo hice madre… así que tienes el camino libre para seguir tirándote a este infeliz y de paso te puedes quedar con mi puesto… ya que a este viejo de mierda, no le interesa si sabes hacer el trabajo o no, igual lo cuestionará –salió de la oficina dando otro portazo

–¿No le enseñaste a Serena como se utilizaban las puertas, cuando era pequeña?

–¡Seiya Kou!, te exijo que le pidas disculpas en este momento a mi hija o yo también me voy

–Pero Bomboncito, ella tuvo la culpa

–No me vengas con justificaciones baratas… mira que las conozco muy bien… yo tengo magister en ellas… así que o te disculpas o ¡me voy!

–¡Está bien lo haré, pero esta noche!, iré a pedirle disculpas a su apartamento personalmente –señaló derrotado

–Así me gusta, obediente con mami… y ahora nosotros teníamos un asunto pendiente –se le fue encima botándolo con silla y todo

Serena se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al elevador, sin despedirse de nadie, deseaba haber podido despedirse de Darien, pero extrañamente no lo había visto esa mañana. Subió a su carro y se dirigió al parque número 10… parque donde siempre iba cuando estaba triste. Se sentó en un columpio con la mente completamente perdida en sus pensamientos… de pronto un tarareo de una canción la sacó de su trance, miró hacia el lado y se dio cuenta que en el columpio de al lado había otra rubia, muy parecida a ella, que estaba con una mirada melancólica y tarareaba

–Disculpa te puedo ayudar en algo –preguntó cortésmente Serena

–Eh… no gracias… no… –de pronto la chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente– Serena se levantó y la abrazó protectoramente

–Tranquila, sea lo que sea, va a pasar… y si es por un energúmeno sin neuronas… no vale la pena que derrames lágrimas por él –Serena le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas

–¡Gracias, eres muy amable…!

–Serena, ¡encantada de conocerte!

–Mi nombre es Mina, ¡mucho gusto! –se saludaron formalmente de mano, en ese momento ella pudo notar que la otra rubia también tenía la mirada triste– ¿Y a ti que te ocurrió?

–Si me cuentas tu problema, yo te cuento el mío –le brindó una sonrisa

–Te invito a mi apartamento y ahí conversamos tranquila te parece –propuso Mina

–¡De acuerdo! –pasaron a una pastelería y compraron varios pastelitos, de distintos sabores… en algo concordaban… las dos eran muy glotonas

.

_**Ya en el apartamento de Mina**_

–Tienes un apartamento muy bonito, ¿vives sola?

–No, vivo con mi hermano… aunque en unas semanas más se va a ir, compró un apartamento y se va a ir a vivir con su novia…

–¡Que envidia!

–¿Tú tienes novio Serena?

–No –suspiró– ¿y tú?

–Tenía, pero hoy terminó conmigo… se llama Armand –sus ojitos volvieron a cristalizarse

–Entonces por eso llorabas en el parque

–Así es, me dijo que se enamoró de alguien más… y esa alguien… era mi mejor amiga –guardó silencio por un momento– ¿y a ti que te ocurrió?

–Renuncié a mi trabajo –de pronto sintió la necesidad de desahogarse– Mina… mi vida es una mierda… mi papá abandonó a mi mamá por irse con una joven de 21 años, mi única hermana es lesbiana y tiene una novia que podría ser miss universo, mi mamá es una sexópata de mierda que le gustan los hombres 10 años menores que ella, sino no le sirven, y yo… no tengo novio, no tengo amigas y ahora no tengo trabajo…

–Mmm… si te hace sentir mejor… ¡acabas de encontrar una amiga! –sus ojitos brillaron al decir esas palabras

–¡Gracias Mina!, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo –la abrazó

De pronto sintió como la puerta se abría y aparecía la silueta de un hombre a través de ella. Mina se levantó corriendo a abrazar a su hermano

–Hermano, ven que te voy a presentar a una nueva amiga. Serena, el es mi hermano Darien Chiba y ella es…

–Serena Tsukino –señaló el moreno

–¿Ustedes se conocen?

–No tanto como yo quisiera, pero nos conocemos –dijo el ojiazul

Serena estaba perpleja, cuando salió se la oficina pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver… y si bien por una parte le molestaba el hecho que parecía lapa tras ella… le gustaba la sensación de sentirse perseguida por un hombre… sobre todo un hombre muuuuuuy guapo

–Así que tu eres hermano de Mina –Darien enarcó una ceja, miró su reloj para luego mirar a Serena

–¿Tú no deberías estar en el trabajo a esta hora? ¡Seiya estará furioso!

–Renuncié –señaló derrotada

–¿Cómo que renunciaste? ¿Por qué?

–Porque ya me tenía harta y no pienso seguir soportando los reproches sin justificación de ese viejo de mierda… ¿y tú qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el trabajo también?

–Me tomé el día libre, tenía asuntos que resolver –comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella

De pronto Serena se sintió incómoda, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y nuevamente comenzó a sentir esa sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. Darien la abrazó y comenzó a rozar su nariz con de de él, para luego hacer lo mismo con los labios, al tiempo que inhalaba el aroma de ella, aroma que le encantaba y lo volvía loco. De pronto golpearon en su mente las palabras de Mina "**vivo con mi hermano… aunque en unas semanas más se va a ir, compró un apartamento y se va a ir a vivir con su novia…" **

–Ejem, ejem… por si se les olvida aún estoy presente… ahora si quieres Darien me puedes dar dinero para ir de compras… mientras más me des más me demoro –Serena se ruborizó y rompió el contacto bruscamente

–Eh… yo… perdón Mina… que pena contigo… no soy precisamente de dar estos espectáculos… pero tú hermano

–¡Ahora me vas a culpar a mí! –se hizo el ofendido– ves Mina… ¡esta es la loca que me acosa en la oficina y después se hace la víctima! –Serena abrió los ojos como platos

–¿Qué YO QUEEEEEEEE? ¡YO ACOSARTE A TI! ¡ESTAS CAGAO DE LA CABEZA CHIBA! ¡YO JAMAS ACOSARIA A ALGUIEN EN MI VIDA!... ¡Y MENOS A TI!

–¡No! ¿Estás segura?

–¡Completamente!

–¡No escupas el cielo Serena, que te puede caer de vuelta!

–¡No lo estoy escupiendo!

–¡Si lo estás haciendo!

–¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Y tu una mojigata que no quiere reconocer que te gusto!

–¿Tu gustarme a mí? ¡Por favor Chiba! ¡Prefiero quedarme solterona, antes que tener algo contigo!

–¡Eres una mentirosa, mueres por estar en mi cama y en mis brazos! Y lo pude comprobar anoche

–¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Acaso anoche te acostaste con mi hermano! –preguntó Mina, quien hasta ahora, había estado escuchando la discusión en silencio, pero muy entretenida

–¡NO! no me acosté con tu hermano –dijo tajantemente

–¡Porque nos interrumpieron, de lo contrario lo habrías hecho! –afirmó muy seguro el pelinegro

–Pero te gusta mi hermano, de lo contrario no lo acosarías en el trabajo

–¡YO JAMAS HE ACOSADO A TU HERMANO! EL DESGRACIADO QUE LO HACE ES EL, ME TOCA CADA VEZ QUE PUEDE Y NO PRECISAMENTE CON CARICIAS

–¡Yo no hago esas cosas Serena Tsukino! –dijo muy seriamente

–¡NO! ¡ACASO SE TE OLVIDA LO DEL ELEVADOR

–Sí, eso fue muy feo Serena… no puedes ir por la vida agarrándole el paquete a los hombres

–¡Tu le hiciste eso a mi hermano! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –se llevó una mano a la boca

–No Mina, no lo hice… él fue el que me agarró el trasero

–Pero anoche salieron… no lo entiendo… si mi hermano te acosa… ¿cómo saliste con él?

–Es una larga historia Mina, pero no salimos solos… fueron con nosotros, nuestro je, perdón mi ex jefe y mi hermana también

–Ah… entonces a ti te gusta mi hermano –Serena se sonrojó

–Nop –respondió tímidamente mirando el suelo

–Ah… y a ti te gusta Serena –preguntó ahora a su hermano

–Mmm… la verdad es que no está mal –mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en sus senos– pero así como gustarme… gustarme… nunca tanto –sonrió victorioso– Serena sintió varias puñaladas en su corazón, aunque no entendía porque

–¡ERES UN IDIOTA CHIBA! –no supo en que minuto brotaron esas palabras de su boca– ¡lo siento Mina! –se disculpó y luego se volteó para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta

De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y que no le permitieron continuar su avance

–¡Princesa perdóname!… no quise decir eso… fue solo una bromita

Serena se volteó y encontró a Darien arrodillado en el suelo y la miraba con ojos de gato con botas

–Déjame decirte que no me hizo gracia tu broma… pero sigo pensando lo mismo de ti ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

–¡Idiota y todo te gusto y no puedes negarlo!

–No Darien, y ahora suéltame que quiero irme

–¡NOOOO! –se volteó hacia su hermana suplicando ayuda con sus ojitos– Mina por favor dile a Serena que se quede, ¡que no me abandone! –la rubia miraba a su hermano desconcertada

–Serena por favor le puedes dar una oportunidad al idiota de mi hermano, será todo lo guapo que es… pero es el estúpido más grande del mundo… hace puras "#$%¨*=#, y ni te imaginas todas las que ha hecho en su vida, es un "#=¨*% insoportable, tiene un genio de los mil demonios, su trabajo lo hace como el culo, come puras porquerías, tiene amigos que dejan mucho que desear, es mentiroso compulsivo, mujeriego y un egocéntrico de mierda

–¡Gracias por la ayuda hermanita! –la miró con cara de cállate que la estás cagando más

–Pero pese a todos esos defectos… aunque no son los únicos te advierto –le susurró– puedo dar fe que Darien te quiere y mucho… jamás se había arrodillado por nadie y menos con su pantalón de diseñador

Darien cerró y apretó los ojos fuertemente (¡mierda! mis pantalones Armani… no me acordé que los traía puestos). Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos celestes que lo miraban fijamente… como queriendo leer los suyos

–Darien, ¿Qué sientes por mi? –Darien miró a su hermana– Mina recuerdas que la semana pasada vimos un bolso que te encantó

–Sí, pero ese bolso lo vimos en Yokohama y de aquí hasta allá son 30 minutos solo de ida –de pronto las neuronas de Mina chocaron, se abrazaron y lloraron… porque… ¡entendió!

–Ahhhh, tu quieres que me vaya de aquí… pero que despistada soy –se acercó a Darien y lo alejó para que Serena no escuchara

–¿Cuánto tiempo quieres?

–Mmm… unas tres horas –señaló dudoso, golpeaba suavemente el labio inferior con un dedo

–¿Tanto? Y que piensas hacer en tres horas –preguntó ingenuamente

–Jugar con Serena, hermanita

–¡Que egoísta eres… yo también quiero jugar con ustedes –hizo un puchero

–Ni cagando Mina… soy degenerado, pero tengo valores. Bueno cuanto me cobras por dejarnos tres horas, solos

–Mmm… una tarjeta de crédito

–¡NOOOOOOOOO!

–¡Entonces no me voy! –cruzó los brazos y lo miró de reojo

–¡Estás abusando esta vez Mina!

–¡Para eso somos las hermanas!… para fastidiarle la vida a los hermanos

–Sip, para fastidiarnos y dejarnos en bancarrota –le entregó una de sus tarjetas

–Serena, cuida mucho a mi hermanito… y sea, lo que sea que vayan a jugar, tú siempre arriba –le guiñó un ojo y Serena se ruborizó– ¡gánale! y tú Chiba pórtate bien con mi amiga, no quiero que la lastimes o te las verás conmigo

–Tranquila hermanita que no la voy a lastimar (tal vez un abollón por aquí y otro por allá… que no se pueda sentar, o no pueda caminar con las piernas juntas… pero nada más) –Mina se fue dejándolos solitos

–Bien princesa… ahora estamos solos tu y yo –colocó su endemoniada sonrisa sexy

–A…aún no me respondes lo que te pregunté ¿Qué sientes por mí?

–Me gustas mucho, te encuentro muy linda y –se acercó lentamente hacia ella y murmuró contra su cuello– me traes loco

–¡Solo eso! –preguntó decepcionada

–Sip

–Entonces no tenemos nada que hablar tú y yo –rompió el contacto abruptamente y salió dando un portazo

–¿Pero qué mierda fue lo que pasó? –de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar

–Chiba al habla, diga

–Darien, soy Serenity la hermana de Serena. ¿La has visto de casualidad hoy?

–Sí, acaba de irse, estaba en mi apartamento

–¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No me digas que mi hermanita ya no es virgen! –se oía emocionada

Cri, cri, cri, cri

–¡Me vas a decir que Serena nada de nada!

–Buuuu… yo pensé que ya le habías echado el portón abajo… me decepcionas Chiba… te creía más hombrecito para tus cosas. Bueno te dejo, debo seguir buscando a mi hermana –cortó el llamado

–Es que no puedo creerlo… ¡semejante bombón y nadie lo ha probado!… no, es que ese bombón será de papá mono, si señor… como que me llamo Darien Chiba

.

_**Más tarde, en el apartamento de Serena**_

–Serena te he buscado toda la tarde, ¿dónde estabas?

–Por ahí

–Y ese por ahí… significa que ya no hay telarañas –señalando la pelvis de su hija con los ojos

–¡Mamá! Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no te metas donde no te llaman

–Y cuantas veces te voy a decir que es tan rico… y que te estás perdiendo la mitad de tu vida –la rubia solo negó con la cabeza

–¡Para que me querías!

–Yo para nada, Seiya te ha estado buscando toda la tarde. No aceptó tu renuncia y quiere hablarlo contigo personalmente

–No mamá yo ya dije que no quiero seguir trabajando al lado de ese viejo de mierda, que me tiene harta… si no fuera porque soy mujer, te diría que me tiene las pelotas hinchadas, te juro que le metería un consolador por el culo haber si así se le pasa lo amargado. No sabe donde está parado… estudió 5 años una carrera, según él… yo diría que estuvo 5 años tirándose las bolas y chupando #"¨* para que lo pasaran de curso… por mí que se meta el trabajo en el culo…

–¡No me quepa!… me has metido tantas cosas en el culo que no tengo más espacio

–¿Qué mierda haces en mi apartamento?

–Esperándote para pedirte perdón y pedirte que regreses a la oficina

–¡No me interesa!

–¡Por favor bombón regresa a la oficina… te daré un aumento… te asciendo… nunca más te molestaré… pero regresa por favor –suplicaba

(Un aumento, un ascenso… tentadora oferta, por soportar a este viejo de mierda)

–Tengo que pensarlo… mañana te daré la respuesta

–¿De verdad bombón?… me darás una oportunidad

–¡Dije que lo pensaría!

–Gracias bombón, te estaré esperando… te prometo que no te arrepentirás –tomó a Serenity del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta

–Serena con Seiya iremos a cenar fuera

–¡Váyanse a la mierda! –dijo de mala gana

–También te quiero hija

–Seiya por cierto… lo que te dije anteriormente…

–Lo sé bombón… ¡no fue tu intención haberlo dicho!

–Al contrario… me faltó decirte ¡Viejo callampero y degenerado!

.

De pronto un mensaje llegó a su móvil

**Te extraño princesita… hice reservas para almorzar juntitos mañana. Te quiere Darien. Sueña conmigo, que yo tendré sueños húmedos contigo**

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentariosa:** Biankizx – Yesqui2000 – Hikaryzz – Mayilu – Diian Kou R – Dayanna – ShainaOphiuccus – Dms Moon Adap – Pathya – Moon86 – LunaP-27 – Isabel20 – Romibel1012 – Serenity – Monymoonchiba – BunnYArmando y a todas las que me leen**

.


	7. Sábado

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Sábado**_

.

.

Aún era temprano y ya había terminado de vestirse para acudir al almuerzo con Serena, por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso y había cambiado muda como siete veces antes de decidirse. Miró el reloj, faltaba una hora aún, y en el carro en 10 minutos estaba en el restaurante. Se recostó en su cama con las manos bajo su cabeza… mirando el techo

–¡Serena!... que me pasa contigo… no voy a negar que al principio era algo solo físico… pero ahora no sé cómo llamarlo… me gustas mucho… pero acaso ¿te quiero?... yo jamás he querido a nadie en mi vida… y eso que por mujeres no me quejo…

–¡En eso tienes razón mujeres siempre te han sobrado y jamás has querido a ninguna!

Darien miró a la puerta y en ella se encontraba Mina apoyada en el marco de esta, escuchando sus "pensamientos"

–¡Mina no te han dicho que es muy feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas! –reprochó mosqueado

–Y a ti, no te han dicho que es de locos hablar solo. Me tienes a mi… porque no hablas conmigo –hizo un tierno puchero

–Porque el silencio no me da consejos como el culo, ni me cobra por respuestas, hermanita

Mina entró a la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama

–Darien, ¿de verdad quieres a Serena?

–No lo sé Mina –suspiró– por qué lo preguntas

–Porque ella es mi amiga y aunque recién la estoy conociendo la quiero mucho… no me gustaría que la lastimaras –Mina miró a su hermano a los ojos y le habló sinceramente– Darien, si no la quieres por favor no la lastimes, no juegues con ella… te lo suplico. Si no sabes que sientes por ella mejor déjala y búscate otra para pasar el rato, total ya estás acostumbrado a ello –suspiró– no me gustaría por culpa tuya perder mi única amiga

–Touché, eso dolió hermanita… Mina, de verdad que no sé lo que siento por Serena. Pero te prometo que no haré nada que Serena no quiera

–¿De verdad? ¡Lo prometes!

–¡Lo prometo!

–¡Gracias hermanito! –De pronto una duda le asalto y se quedó mirándolo fijamente

–Darien… ¿qué pasó con tu novia? –Darien sonrió nerviosamente

–La verdad es que no tengo novia –a Mina se le desfiguró la cara

–¡DARIEN CHIBA ME MENTISTE! –gritaba furiosa

–Fue por una buena causa hermanita –se justificó

–¡Buena causa tengo yo para plantarte mi zapato en el culo! –lo persiguió por todo el apartamento, pero Darien fue más rápido y logró salir de ahí antes que Mina cumpliera con su cometido

.

Estaba fuera del restaurante donde Darien había hecho la reserva. Llevaba 10 minutos fuera indecisa de entrar o no

–Hola princesa ¿qué haces aquí afuera? –susurraron en su oído

–Esperando…

–¿Esperando que llegara?

–No, esperando que algún pelotudo, pregunte que estoy haciendo aquí –respondió sarcásticamente–¿Y tú qué haces aquí afuera?

–En realidad pensé que no vendrías y no quería pasar vergüenza quedando plantado ante los demás… y aproveché para fumar –arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó

–¡No deberías fumar, te hace mal!

–Veo que te preocupas por mi princesa

–¡No creas lo que no es Chiba!

Darien se acercó a Serena y la abrazó

–Cuando vas a reconocer que te gusto

–No me gustas Darien… y aunque así fuera… tú tienes novia…

–¡Yo no tengo novia!

–Pero Mina dijo…

–Mina repitió, lo que yo le dije a ella para poder marcharme del apartamento sin que me hiciera un melodrama… mina es muy tierna, pero puede ser una desquiciada temperamental cuando se lo propone –la miró a los ojos y vio como estaba avergonzada– ¡Así que te molestó saber que tenía novia!

–No, no me molesto… es solo que (a quien engaño me dolió mucho saberlo… como ahora me alegró mucho saber que no era cierto) yo pensé… –no supo que decir– se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules

–Tienes hambre, vamos a almorzar princesa –Serena lo miró– ¿qué ocurre princesa? ¿no tienes hambre?

–Muero de hambre… pero te importaría si canceláramos la reserva y fuéramos a otra parte… muero por comer hamburguesa y patatas fritas

–¡Lo dices en serio! ¡Genial! Yo también amo la comida chatarra –Se montaron al carro de Darien y se dirigieron a una hamburguesería, pero en vez de aparcar el carro, se dirigió al autoservicio

–¿Qué haces Darien?

–El pedido para llevar, te voy a llevar a almorzar a un lugar muy especial para mí

Después de unos minutos aparcó fuera de un edificio muy bonito y la ayudó a bajar de carro con las bolsas de comida. Subieron al elevador, llegaron hasta el piso 12 donde bajaron y se dirigieron al apartamento 1207. Era un apartamento amplio, una gran sala, cocina no muy amplia pero si larga, dos baños, dos dormitorios, un estudio y un balcón con una hermosa vista

–Darien, tu apartamento es precioso –estaba embobada con la vista del apartamento

–Gracias –señaló desde la cocina donde buscaba los platos– ya está todo listo ven a comer

–Cuéntame de ti Darien… que es de tu vida, además de ser acosador

–Jajaja, no soy acosador… en realidad lo soy… pero solo contigo –Serena se ruborizó– Mmm… haber, tengo 28 años, soy publicista, me encanta la comida chatarra, me gusta leer, aunque no lo creas, fumo a veces… cuando estoy nervioso, estoy soltero sin compromiso… por si te interesa saberlo –le guiñó un ojo– tengo solo una hermana que ya conoces, mis padres viven en estados unidos, me gustan las películas de terror, amo las caricaturas… aunque me digan que parezco niño pequeño, tengo mal genio, me encanta hacer deporte, y también me la gasto de este porte –gesticuló con las manos

–¡Ibas tan bien Chiba y tenías que cagarla! –dio un sorbo a su refresco

–Ahora cuéntame de ti

–Mmm… yo tengo 24 años, vivo sola, soy diseñadora gráfica, al igual que a ti me encanta la comida chatarra, no fumo, amo las películas de terror, soy un poco temperamental, me encantan los videojuegos, leer comics, no tengo novio –bajó la mirada– y eso

–No me dijiste nada de tu familia

–Mmm… es un poco complicado (no quiero que sepa, que Serenity es mi mamá y no mi hermana) pero en resumen… mis padres están separados y tengo una hermana

–Serenity

–m… –dio una mordida a su hamburguesa para que no siguiera con el tema

–Y que piensas hacer ahora que renunciaste… te voy a extrañar mucho

–A decir verdad, no lo sé –suspiró– anoche Seiya fue a pedirme perdón y a pedirme que regresara… que me subiría el sueldo, me ascendería y que no me molestaría más… pero no lo he decidido aún… es más quedé en darle la respuesta hoy y aún no se qué hacer –dio otro sorbo a su soda

–Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, aunque yo estaría feliz si regresaras

–Claro, para seguir acosándome –señaló risueña

–No, te equivocas. Estaría feliz porque… eres mi motivación de cada día de levantarme temprano para poder seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos. Serena yo tengo suficiente capital para instalarme con una agencia de publicidad propia, pero si no lo he hecho y sigo aguantando a Seiya es porque tú estás ahí… ahora que renunciaste, si gustas podrías trabajar para mí, pero si tú decides continuar ahí yo también lo haré…

–¿Lo dices en serio Darien?

–Jamás he hablado más enserio en mi vida –lo dijo sinceramente

–¡Darien! –se aferró a su cuello y el la abrazó protectoramente

Darien tomó la cara de Serena entre sus manos y acercó lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Serena trató de protestar pero él, con sus dedos contra los labios de ella, le hizo una señal de silencio. Serena quedó completamente en silencio, ya ni siquiera se oía su respiración. Serena ya no podía razonar claramente y sin más protestas se rindió a sus caricias, correspondiendo al beso con la misma pasión que él, sintió como las manos de Darien comenzaron a recorrerla por todo su cuerpo. Ella quiso corresponder de igual manera, al principio sus manos fueron algo temerosas por ser la primera vez que acariciaba a un hombre de esa forma, pero poco a poco se volvían más osadas… acariciando partes que jamás se había imaginado tocar. Darien comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, lo que hizo que ella soltara un gemido, haciéndole saber que aquello le gustaba… bajó un poco hasta su pecho, desabotonando su vestido para dejar expuesta su piel, y llenarlo de besos… comenzó a quitarlo lentamente haciendo que este cayera al piso descuidadamente… de pronto Serena notó que su vestido ya no la cubría y sintió como el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía en esa forma, pero al mirar los ojos de él, su pudor desapareció… había algo en su mirada… algo que no supo interpretar ¿era amor?

Darién se alejó un poco de ella para admirarla… le acarició su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando aquella sensación, luego la besó y comenzó un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos desde el cuello hasta la altura del vientre, cosa que hizo crecer la excitación de la rubia… miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo… solo con esos caricias Darien la hacía temblar. De pronto Darien la miró a los ojos, y vio como una pequeña expresión de duda se reflejaba en ellos, por unos segundos pensó en detenerse… pero como si ella le leyera el pensamiento, no lo permitió… ella estaba decidida, esa tarde quería ser suya… lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, prohibiéndole cualquier retirada y la ahora mirada de Serena hizo que a Darien le corriera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, la mirada que vio… no era de una mujer temerosa, era la de una mujer llena de pasión… Serena adoraba las sensaciones provocadas por los besos y caricias de Darien… pero quería más, quería sentir su piel, su varonil pecho la abrumaba y tímidamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, al principio con dedos temblorosos, marcando cada músculo con sus manos, en un momento la rubia perdió su pudor y terminó de arrancar la camisa arrasando con los botones, sin importarle… dirigió sus labios hacia el torso de él queriendo ansiosamente probar su piel, logrando que de la boca de él saliera un profundo gemido

De pronto sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda y ella sintió como sus dedos luchaban por desabrochar su brasier, extrañamente Darien se volvió torpe en una situación en la cual tenía bastante experiencia, con una sonrisa en sus labios la rubia le ayudo a despojarla de la prenda y cuando la tarea estuvo hecha un gemido ahogado se oyó salir de la garganta de él. Sus senos eran simplemente perfectos a su vista, su delicada piel blanca le llamaba a tocarlos, la chica al sentir las manos de él sobre ellos sintió como un enorme calor invadía su cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible, ahora era imposible sentir pudor, aun siendo la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en sentirlo a él… al hombre que amaba, el hombre que le robaba la respiración cada vez que le veía… pero que ella se negaba a reconocer… y ahora estaban allí, entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Serena comenzó a jugar con el cinturón de este dándole a entender que estaban en desigualdad de vestimenta, él prontamente se deshizo de su pantalón, quedando solo en bóxers… Serena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cuando sintió que la excitación para ambos era demasiada, la recostó en su cama, dándose tiempo de observarla completamente, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, sus senos, su abdomen plano, su pequeña cintura, acarició sus esbeltas piernas con todo cuidado, era la hora, ya no soportaba más, la miró un momento a los ojos, para darse cuenta de que ella lo esperaba, ella tampoco podía más, Darien retiró con cuidado la última prenda que la cubría y con ayuda de ella, también se despojó de la suya, y se recostó sobre ella… ahora sus cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos, sus pieles se encontraban libremente emitiéndole a ambos continuos choques eléctricos que los hacía estremecer, Darién beso los labios de ella, con toda la pasión y el deseo que lo embriagaba en ese momento, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, empezando por los rasgos de su cara, bajando por su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen... Serena se agitó, bajo sus manos y suspiro de placer, profundizó mas el beso y atrajo con sus manos el cuerpo de él hacia ella, algo que tomó por sorpresa, pero que le encantó, sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus brazos se envolvieron en la espalda de él dejándolo sin escapatoria, un cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo de él al sentir la piel de ella contra la suya… de pronto Darien rompió el silencio…

–Ahora mírame a los ojos, mírame… te hará sentir mejor… mucho mejor –le decía, a la par que sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron enlazadas

Serena en ese momento le regalo gritos, quejidos y suspiros al sentir la invasión de aquel ente extraño dentro de su cuerpo. Por un momento sintió como Darien se quedó estático y besaba sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios tiernamente… lentamente comenzaron a contornearse lentamente, si bien las embestidas de Darien aumentaron la velocidad, no le hicieron en intensidad, no quería provocarle mayor dolor, jamás se había tomado tantas molestias por ninguna mujer anteriormente y era algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza… minutos más tarde sintieron como el camino a la locura llegaba a su fin, mientras ambos disfrutaron de un maravilloso y satisfactorio orgasmo. Darien se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Serena, mientras trataban de controlar la respiración. Serena sintió que había subido al cielo…

(Dios fue increíble, maravilloso… con razón mi mamá lo hace como loca… por una vez en la vida debo reconocer que tenía razón en algo)

(Jamás me había sentido así… Serena… ¿será que me enamoré de ti?)

–¿Cómo te sientes princesa?

–¡Fenomenal!

–¿Era lo que esperabas?

–¿A qué te refieres? –no entendió la pregunta

–¡A tu primera vez! ¡Pensaste que sería así!

–¿Cómo sabes que era mi primera vez?

–Eso está demás preguntarlo princesa –señaló la sábana que tenía una pequeña mancha roja– pero tu hermana ya me lo había dicho… –guardó silencio ante la mirada airosa de la rubia

–¡Así que hiciste todo esto… el almuerzo, traerme a tu apartamento… las frases bonitas… para ser el primero! –ahora sentía, había bajado al infierno

–¡No princesa, no es lo que crees! No fue mi intención… bueno al principio sí, pero ahora…

Serena tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, donde se vistió rápidamente

–Princesa por favor abre la puerta, todo es un mal entendido… yo… yo te quiero –decía al momento que golpeaba la puerta como queriendo echarla abajo

Serena abrió la puerta de golpe y miró a Darien fijamente a los ojos. Era una mirada fría que Darien jamás había visto en la rubia

–¡No es necesario que me mientas Chiba, ya tuviste lo que querías y yo también!. Ahora no me molestes más y no me busques que ¡no quiero volverte a ver! –abrió la puerta, azotándola tras de sí y desapareciendo del apartamento del moreno

–Pero yo te quiero de verdad Serena –dijo en un hilo de voz y dejándose caer de rodillas

Serena lloraba y se reprochaba mentalmente haber sido tan débil… pero no podía negarlo más… ella amaba a ese hombre. Sintió la necesidad de apoyarse y desahogarse con alguien… de pronto una sola imagen vino a su mente

–¡Mina!

Se dirigió al apartamento de la rubia. Cuando la vio en aquel estado sus ojos hinchados y la cara roja tanto llorar… supo inmediatamente que el responsable era su hermano y la abrazó fraternalmente

–Tranquila Sere, no merece tus lágrimas… pero yo aconsejo que nos vamos de aquí antes que llegue el idiota de hermano que me gasto

Salieron del apartamento a toda prisa y se dirigieron donde mejor podían pasar la penas… en un bar…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentariosa:** Biankizx – Yesqui2000 – Hikaryzz – Mayilu – Diian Kou R – Dayanna – ShainaOphiuccus – Dms Moon Adap – Pathya – Moon86 – LunaP-27 – Isabel20 – Romibel1012 – Serenity – Monymoonchiba – BunnYArmando y a todas las que me leen**


	8. Domingo

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Domingo**_

.

.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Estaba desesperado… desde el día anterior no sabía nada de ella y eso lo estaba matando…

–¡Podrías dejar de pasearte de un lado al otro, me estás mareando! –señaló mosqueada

–¡No puedo! No ves que no he tenido noticias de ella y me estoy muriendo de la angustia

–Eso te pasa por tarado…

–Lo sé… pero… podrías darme un adelanto siquiera –la miró con ojos de borrego degollado

–Podría –cruzó los brazos– ¡pero, no quiero! Hasta que Serena, no te de la respuesta no te voy a dar nada de nada, así que puedes ir usando tus manitas si quieres –sonrió victoriosa

–Pero ¿por qué? –hizo un tierno puchero– amor, tu sabes que soy un hombre muy ardiente… y tengo necesidades

–Y tú sabes, que yo soy muy caliente y que solidarizo con tu causa… pero hasta que Serena no regrese al trabajo ya lo sabes… solo pajitas –gesticuló con las manos

–Maldición… donde mierda se metió esa niña malcriada –maldijo por lo bajo

–Te oyes como si fueras su padre –le dijo divertida

–Pues en este momento es como si lo fuera y te juro que cuando la vea no se va a salvar de la reprimenda que le voy a dar (aunque se merece una patada en el culo) –estaba realmente furioso

En ese instante el móvil de Serenity comenzó a sonar

–¡Diga!

–Serenity, soy Darien –se oía preocupado

–¡Cuñadito! ¿Cómo estás?

–La verdad que bastante mal –hizo una pausa– ¿has sabido de Serena?

–Para nada, desde ayer… de hecho Seiya está que se cuelga por no saber de ella, y si no se cuelga él voy a terminar de hacerlo yo… pero de las pelotas, si no se deja de pasear de un lado al otro –lo miró feo y Seiya tragó duro

–Serenity, podríamos juntarnos a conversar un momento por favor… por favor, no me digas que no –solicitó casi a ruego

–Claro, ven al apartamento de Serena… te espero –cortó el llamado

–¿Para qué le dijiste que viniera a ese tarado?

–Para hacer un trío –señaló irónica y Seiya abrió los ojos como plato– ¡Para conversar, Seiya!… o acaso me crees esa clase de mujer

–Mmm… bueno eres una mujer a la que le encantan las dietas…

–Y eso que tiene que ver ¿? –enarcó una ceja

–Es que te podría gustar la de la lagartija… tu sabes… con la madre y con la hija…

–¡Seiya Kou, eres un infeliz!… crees que yo le haría eso a mi propia hija… no me respondas…

–¡Vamos bomboncito, no te enojes era una bromita!

–¡Bromita!... como eres tan bromista amor, espero te guste esta otra… quiero que en este momento te vayas de aquí

–¿Queeeee? ¿Me estás botando?

–¡Que perceptivo eres Kou! –dijo irónica– Darien necesita hablar conmigo y tu harías mal tercio

–Ah no, eso sí que no… yo, de aquí no me muevo y mucho menos para dejarte sola con Chiba

–¡Acaso temes que trate de seducirme!

–No… no desconfío de él… ¡desconfío de ti! –Serenity enarcó una ceja

–¡Seiya Kou, me estás ofendiendo!

–Y tú me estás subestimando mi querida Serenity –se acercó a ella y la abrazó– pero te advierto que tu eres mía y no te voy a dejar ir nunca –la besó tiernamente para luego profundizarlo

Lamentablemente aquel beso fue interrumpido por el timbre del apartamento, Seiya lo maldijo mentalmente. Serenity fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un Darien completamente devastado

–¡Darien! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así?

–La cagué Serenity… la cagué a más no poder –se pasó una mano por el cabello

–¡Cuando no Chiba… tu siempre la cagas!

–Y a ti, quien te echo ficha… Darien está hablando conmigo, así que no te entrometas, Seiya

–¡Pero bomboncito!

–Bomboncito nada, estás castigado y en este momento te vas a la habitación, que después te daré tu castigo –le guiñó un ojo

Sin mayor protesta Seiya desapareció en un dos por tres, de la sala. Cuando ya estuvieron solos se Serenity ofreció un café a Darien, el cual rechazó, para luego sentarse en el sofá

–¿En que la cagaste Chiba? ¿Serena?

No respondió, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

–¿Qué le hiciste?

–Mmm… Serena y yo… eh… nosotros…mmm…

–¡NOOOOOOOO! –se llevó una mano a la boca– me estás tratando de decir que tu y Serena… tuvieron relaciones

–¡NO Serenity!, nosotros no tuvimos relaciones, nosotros hicimos el amor –fue tajante en su respuesta

–¡No puedo creerlo! (al fin mi hija perdió su virginidad –miró al pelinegro fijamente– con un culo que está de infarto… pero no tanto como el de mi Seiya)

–Ni yo Serenity, la verdad es que he tenido muchas mujeres… y cuando digo muchas… no exagero… pero jamás me había sentido así. No te voy a negar que cuando me dijiste que tú hermana era virgen, me tenté por ser el primero en su vida… pero a medida que iba sucediendo me di cuenta que no era solo atracción física lo que sentía por ella… la quiero, como nunca había querido a nadie… es más me atrevería a decir que me enamoré de ella sin darme cuenta… pero ella pensó que me la tiré, solo por ser el primero en su vida…

Serenity se levantó, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla

–¡Gracias!

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin comprender

–Por ser el príncipe azul de mi hi… de Serena

–Ojalá fuera así… en este momento no quiere ni verme… yo diría más bien que soy su peor pesadilla

–Tranquilo guapo… que todo va a salir bien… solo ten confianza y déjalo en mis manos

(No sé porque creo… que terminaré lamentándolo…)

(Cuando Serena me vea… va a arder Troya… mmm… y si culpo a Seiya… no es malo… pero tampoco es bueno… pero es más bueno que malo… eres una genio Serenity…)

.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz, que lastimaba sus ojos, sin contar el dolor de cabeza por tremenda resaca que se gastaba… trató de enfocar su vista en algún punto fijo… tardó varios segundos en lograrlo

–¡Mierda!, juro que jamás vuelvo a beber… me siento como el culo –comenzó a caminar, tropezando con todo a su alrededor, buscándola– ¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¿Dónde estás? –de pronto se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle– ¿Dónde mierda estamos? ¡MINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Habría quedado incrustada en el techo, sino hubiera sido por los brazos que rodeaban su cintura fuertemente… trató de incorporarse y

–WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El chico casi murió de un infarto con semejante grito

–¿Que ocurrió cabecita loca? –preguntó asustado el joven

–¿Qui…Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi… –de pronto miró la habitación y no la reconoció– ¿Dónde estamos?

–Supongo que no recuerdas nada, con semejante borrachera que te pegaste anoche. Mmm… te explico… me llamo Yatén, nos conocimos anoche en el bar Negaverso, bailamos, conversamos y terminamos aquí… bueno tu sabes… –señalando la cama y a ellos– Mina miró detenidamente a Yatén, para luego mirarse a sí misma. Se dio cuenta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y la cama revuelta revelaba que no había sido una noche precisamente de sueño

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –dio tremendo grito a la vez que se cubría con la sábana

Serena llegó rápidamente a la habitación de donde había salido el grito. Cuando vio el escenario se preocupó

–¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi amiga? –interrogó

–Soy Yatén y no le hice nada a tu amiga… más bien… ¡hicimos, diría yo!

–¡PERO YO NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA! –se lamentaba la rubia

–¡Ni yo! –señaló Serena

–Si se calman y me dejan vestir –señalando su cuerpo desnudo, a lo que las chicas se sonrojaron– les puedo explicar que ocurrió anoche…

.

_**Flash Back…**_

Había tenido un mal día y decidió ir al bar Negaverso a beber algo, para relajarse un poco y si tenía algo de suerte conocer a alguien… Entró y se dirigió a la barra, donde pidió un vodka… no le gustaba, pero esa noche quería probar algo diferente… a lo lejos divisó a dos hermosas rubias que trataban de bailar… en realidad más que tratar de bailar… trataban de mantener el equilibrio. Se acercó a ellas y las saludó

–¿Qué hacen unas señoritas tan bellas como ustedes, tan solitas… en un bar como este?

–La pregunta #$%¨*=&… ¿qué vamos a estar haciendo en un bar? –respondió Mina

–Uy que carácter muñeca

–No soy una muñeca, soy MINA CHIBA AINO, y para ti MINA ¿te quedó claro?

–¡Como el agua!

–Y tu guapo ¿cómo te llamas?

–Yatén… pero para ti como quieras decirme…

–En ese caso… pervertido, te gustaría bailar…

Mina y Yatén se fueron a bailar, mientras Serena continuó bebiendo en la barra, como si el mundo acabara mañana. De pronto un joven la abordó invitándola a bailar

–¿Te gustaría bailar, belleza?

–Gracias, pero no quiero bailar

–¡En ese caso, te invito una copa!

–Nop… ya he bebido suficiente

–¡Entonces te gustaría ir a tener sexo por ahí!

–Porque no te multiplicas por cero idiota y me dejas en paz

El joven trató de besarla a la fuerza y Serena lo golpeó fuertemente lanzándolo al suelo

–Cual parte de ¡NO! es la que no entendiste ¡IDIOTA!

En ese momento llegaron Mina y Yatén al oír el grito de Serena

–¿Qué ocurrió amiga? –se abalanzó a abrazarla

–Este idiota –señalando al tipo en el suelo– trató de propasarse conmigo

–¡Acaso no sabes respetar a una mujer! –lo encaró Yatén

–¡Si una mujer quiere respeto, no estaría sola a esta hora en el bar y bebiendo! –señaló irónico

Yatén se le fue encima defendiendo "el honor" de la rubia y Serena largó a llorar estrepitosamente

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, lo ves Mina, gracias a tu hermano, ahora todos piensan que soy una cualquiera ¡!

–No digas eso Serena… tu sabes lo que eres y lo que vales y a este infeliz no tienes que hacerle caso

–Pero el dio a entender…

–¡El nada! –Mina se dirigió donde estaba el tipo– ¡Óyeme pedazo de bestia!… como se te ocurrió decir eso de mi amiga. Para que lo sepas ella es una dama, al igual que yo y no te voy a permitir que la vengas a insultar de esa manera

–¡Damas ustedes! –señaló despectivamente– Ja y yo soy Superman –ahora fue Mina quien lo miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza

–Mira "Guataman" mi amiga y yo, sí somos unas damas, pero tú no eres más que un "#$%&=¨*¨=*¨"#$%&¨*/%$#%$&%$*¨=*¨&%$&%$#%$*¨=/&%$#%$#, feo y ordinario

–¡Yo ordinario! –tenía la mandíbula desencajada– si la que acaba de dar un repertorio de juramentos que nunca había oído eres tu

–¡Y que te importa lo que yo diga saco de pelotas! "#$%&/=¨*/&%$#&%$#*¨=#%$/&%$#&%*…

–Mejor me voy, antes que me contagies tu vulgaridad –comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la salida

–Ándate a la "#$%&/¨* antes que te meta la vulgaridad por el culo, tarado –le dijo levantando la voz

–¡MINA! –reprochó Serena– ¿de dónde sacaste semejante vocabulario?

–De los amigos de Darien, te dije que dejaban mucho que desear…

–Woooooow Mina, tu sí que sabes cómo tratar a un hombre –Mina se volteó enojada

–¿Acaso quieres que te empapele a "#$%&=¨* a ti también Yatén?

–¡NOOOOOOOOOO!, yo solo te hice un comentario

–Entonces ahórrate tus comentarios y quédate calladito que así te ves más bonito y ahora llévame a tu casa que quiero navegar ese "yatecito"

–¿Y tu amiga?

–La llevamos y la embriagamos más de lo que está… total con dos o tres tragos más no va a saber ni como se llama –le susurró al oído

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en el apartamento de Yatén, donde no fue necesario darle más licor a Serena, ya que en auto alcanzó estado de inconsciencia. Yatén tuvo que bajarla del carro y subirla en brazos al apartamento, una vez dentro la acostaron en el sofá y ellos se perdieron en la habitación del peliplateado…

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

.

–¡Y eso fue lo que ocurrió! –narró tranquilamente

Las dos amigas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, con cara de hello

–¡Mina, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso!

–Ni yo Serena, si yo soy lo más tranquila que hay

–Bueno al parecer el alcohol saca a relucir tu personalidad desconocida cabecita loca –señaló divertido Yatén

Mina se ruborizó y se sintió completamente avergonzada

–¡Yo me quiero ir a mi casa! –a punto de llorar

.

**Horas más tarde…**

Ni siquiera entraba por la puerta cuando…

–¿DONDE ESTABAS? –su tono realmente reflejaba molestia

–¡Perdón! Y porque tendría que darte explicaciones a ti

–Porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti

–Eso no es verdad… tu, solo te quieres a ti mismo… lo que le pase al resto o a mí, te importa un rábano

–Como puedes pensar eso de mí bombón –su mejor actuación de ofendido

–Vamos Seiya, tu solo estás preocupado porque aún no te he dado la respuesta y Serenity te tiene castigado ¿o me equivoco?

–¡Pero bomboncito!...

–Ey, ey, ey… ese es MI apodo –señaló molesta– ¡Serena! Hija mía ¿dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada desde ayer… ¡Darien te ha estado buscando como loco! ¡Por cierto te felicito chiquita, me enteré que –la abrazó y susurró en su oído– ya no tienes telarañas –Serena se ruborizó

–No quiero que lo nombres, no me interesa saber de él, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida…

–En ese caso lo lamento mucho, porque vas a tener que verme y escucharme, lo quieras o no… tu y yo tenemos un asunto que aclarar

Serena miró de donde provenía esa voz y se encontró con su tormento de ojos azules, a los que amaba con todo su corazón

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas? –estaba realmente enojado

–Eso a ti no te interesa

–Te pregunté ¿DONDE ESTABAS?

–NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA

–¡EN ESE CASO RESPONDEME DONDE ESTABAS!

–No te oigo y no te quiero ver –se tapó ambos ojos con las manos– ¡es más no te veo!

Darien se acercó a la rubia y la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas

–¡ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA Y MAL CRIADA!

–Me sueltas que me estas lastimando y no grites que hay gente –señalando a Serenity y a Seiya

–¡SI NO QUIEREN ESCUCHAR, QUE PONGAN MUSICA!

–El equipo de música está malo –justificó la rubia

–ENTONCES QUE CANTE ESE "#$%&=¨*$& –señalando al moreno

–Seiya va… –no pudo continuar Serenity, porque el pelinegro la interrumpió

–Yo no quiero cantar, yo quiero escuchar la discusión de estos dos

–Seiya, como puedes ser tan desubicado… como se te ocurre que te iba a pedir que cantaras, si lo hace como el culo. Te iba a decir que nos fuéramos –comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida

–Pero yo no quiero irme, quiero escuchar –hacía pucheros

–Te voy a dar tu recompensa –señaló sensualmente la rubia

Seiya miró a la pareja que se mantenía en silencio en ese momento y les dirigió unas cuantas palabras

–Si quieren masacrarse, háganlo –se dirigió ahora a Darien– pero me la dejas caminando por lo menos para mañana. Serena, mañana te espero sin falta en la oficina… Ah se me olvidaba, Chiba, usa preservativo… no quiero una loca hormonal en la oficina

–Cómo que loca hormonal "#$%&/=¨*/&%$#%$#%$*¨=*¨&%$#%$%** y ni creas que yo tendría un hijo con este "#$%&/=¨*%$#$#$#

–Serena de dónde aprendiste ese vocabulario –reconoció algunas palabras

–¡De Mina!, y por lo que me contó tu hermana, ella lo aprendió de tus "amigos", así que no te vengas a hacer el "#$%&¨= conmigo Chiba –de pronto Darien encontró de lo más interesante el techo, no dejaba de mirarlo– Después de unos segundos…

–¡Mina! Y ¿por qué Mina tendría que haberte enseñado un vocabulario como ese?

–Cosas de la vida simplemente –fingiendo demencia

–No sé por qué no te creo… –señaló dudoso

–¡Curioso… yo pienso lo mismo de ti! –dijo sarcástica

–Princesa, necesito que aclaremos que sucedió ayer por favor… tu mal interpretaste las cosas

–Creo que no es necesario Darien, tu eres un hombre muy guapo al cual le gusta cambiar mujeres como cambiarse calcetines –suspiró– y lamentablemente yo permití ser una más

–NOOO princesa, tú no eres una más para mí… yo te quiero de verdad… y te quiero mucho…

Serena no respondió, por unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo… fue el moreno el que decidió romper aquella incomodidad

–¡Princesa por favor te lo ruego!, dame una oportunidad y prometo que jamás te arrepentirás…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentariosa:** Biankizx – Yesqui2000 – Hikaryzz – Mayilu – Diian Kou R – Dayanna – ShainaOphiuccus – Dms Moon Adap – Pathya – Moon86 – LunaP-27 – Isabel20 – Romibel1012 – Serenity – Monymoonchiba – BunnYArmando – Usako tsukino de chiba – Diivaa – Yesqui2000 – aRiizaii… y a todas las que me leen**


	9. Lunes & Final

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Lunes**_

.

.

El despertador no paraba de sonar, pero a ninguno de los dos le interesaba, ellos estaban amándose como lo habían hecho toda la noche

–Te amo princesa, te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien en mi vida

–Y yo a ti, mi acosador de oficina, te amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos… pero me negaba a aceptarlo –acariciaba con sus manos los cabellos del pelinegro

De pronto Serena miró el despertador

–Amor, estamos retrasados para ir a trabajar

–Mmm… nooooo, yo no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme en la cama recuperando tiempo perdido –le guiñó un ojo

–Cielo, te dije que quería mantener todo igual… además, me encanta cuando me acosas en el trabajo

–Pero podría acosarte igual, trabajando los dos juntitos

–Yo prefiero que aún no amor, estamos recién empezando una relación y creo que no sería bueno mezclarla con trabajo directamente

–¡Pero es lo mismo! –hizo un tierno puchero

–No es lo mismo, pese que trabajamos en la misma parte, no trabajamos en la misma área. Además va a ser emocionante encontrar algún ratito libre por ahí para hacer alguna travesura –con una voz sumamente sexy, que a Darien le provocó escalofríos– y con la adrenalina que alguien nos pueda pillar

–En ese caso apresurémonos… que ya me dieron ganas de hacer travesuras en mi oficina –la jaló al baño para tomar una ducha… y algo más pero rápido

.

_**Media hora más tarde…**_

–¡Muy bonito, muy bonito! –sumamente sarcástico– ¿Estás son horas de llegar a la oficina? –señalando el reloj de pared y demostrando que venían una hora tarde– ¡Y los dos con el cabello mojadito!… no quieren diez minutitos más para ir a secarse el cabello al baño –irónico

–¡Algún problema Seiya!, que si lo tienes, me regreso a mi apartamento y de paso me llevo a Darien –encaró sumamente molesta

–No ningún problema bombón. Darien podrías por favor ir a tu oficina, mientras yo le enseño la suya a Serena

–Nop… yo quiero saber dónde va a instalarse esta belleza primero, después me voy a mi oficina –colocó sus manos en la cabeza, en una posición de relajo

–¡SERENA! Por fin llegaste –se detuvo a mirar a ambos jóvenes con el cabello mojado– Pequeña no sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me haces –la abrazó– ¡Darien ya es tu novio o solo lo tienes para tirártelo!

–¡Serenity!

–Pero que tiene de malo, si es lo más natural del mundo… yo a Seiya lo tengo para tirármelo…

–Bomboncito, tienes que ventilarlo a los cuatro vientos, que me quieres solo para tirar –preguntó molesto y decepcionado

–Seiya no te hagas, se perfectamente que te encanta presumir y que todos se enteren que eres un excelente amante

–Por favor… no quiero saber sus perversiones, no me interesan

–¡A mi si, se oyen interesante!

–Darien, como caes en el juego de esta loca sexópata

–Serena, Serena, no te hagas la cartucha, lo más bien que te gustó o no habrías llegado a esta hora y con el cabello mojado, además tienes la sonrisa de me masacraron toda la noche ¿o me equivoco? –Serena solo rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro

–Se hace lo que se puede –se jactó Darien

–Podrían dejar de hablar un momento de sexo y comenzar a trabajar por favor

–No seas celoso Seiya, los niños también tienen derecho a divertirse un ratito. Cuñadito, luego me cuentas y con lujo de detalles –le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la sala de juntas

Seiya, se llevó a Serena a su nueva oficina y Darien los acompañó, afortunadamente la oficina estaba bastante lejos de su jefe y a tres puertas de la de su novio

–Bueno bombón, espero te guste tu nueva oficina. Si la quieren estrenar recuerden poner seguro a la puerta y Chiba, no te olvides que NO la quiero hormonal –señalando a Serena– soy muy joven para ser abuelito aún –les guiñó un ojo y salió

–¿Abuelito?

–No le hagas caso, ya sabes que habla puras "#$%=¨*& –se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente– quieres estrenarla

–Mmm… suena tentador pero no… prefiero seguir acosándote donde te pille –mordisqueó su cuello fuertemente a lo que la rubia soltó un grito

–Darien, como me haces esto, sabes que en una hora hay reunión –se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo, estaba sumamente rojo y pronto sería morado– Ay no, que voy a hacer, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de traer mi maquillaje

–Pídele a tu hermana… pero yo que tu iría así no más… se te va a ver sumamente sexy… y todos se preguntaran quien le lo hizo –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

–Tú sonríes porque todos se enterarán que fuiste tú, el autor… que vergüenza

Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar a Serenity

–No contesta, de seguro está "ocupada" con el viejo verde de su jefe

–Bueno princesa, debo ir a mi oficina –la besó– te veo en la reunión… y no te lo cubras –besó la zona ya casi morada– que me encanta ver mi obra siniestra

Lamentablemente en ese lapsus de tiempo Serena no dio con su madre, y no pudo cubrir el moretón de su cuello. Ya en la sala de juntas se sentó al lado de su novio, como siempre Darien no pudo evitar que sus manos buscaran la falda de su novia y sus dedos comenzaran a abrirse paso entre sus muslos

–Darien párala –susurró

–Ya la tengo parada, hace rato mira –tomó la mano de Serena y la dirigió a su entrepierna –la rubia primero dio un fuerte apretón para luego retirar la mano bruscamente y golpearlo en el brazo

–¡Basta! –volvió a susurrarle

–Pero es que te extraña y yo también –susurró contra su cuello– por cierto este moretón se te ve hermoso

Serena recién recordó aquel imprevisto y se llevó una mano hacia el cuello tratando de disimularlo. En ese momento aparecían Seiya y Serenity por la puerta. Esta última con varios moretones en el cuello… cuál de todos más grande… los lucía con mucho orgullo y seguridad. Comenzó la reunión y Serenity que se había sentado frente a su hija se dio cuenta del moretón de esta y comenzó a hacerle gestos con las manos. Serena optó por las notas

_**No gesticules con las manos, que los demás se darán cuenta**_

_**Cuéntame cómo fue, donde te lo hizo, estuvo rico…**_

_**No te tengo porque contar nada, eso es personal**_

_**Pero soy tú… y tengo derecho a saber. A mí me los hizo uno en el baño de la oficina, el otro arriba de la fotocopiadora, y los otros tres encima de su escritorio. Por cierto no pongas la carpeta a la altura de la boca**_

Serena sacó la lengua en actitud de asqueada

_**Y como es el armamento de Darien, por que el de Seiya es muuuuuy "GRANDE"**_

_**Supongo que normal o grande… no lo sé… no tengo como hacer comparaciones**_

_**Yo tengo una foto de Seiya en mi móvil… te la envío**_

De pronto el aviso de mensaje en el móvil de Serena sonó. Abrió el mensaje y miró la foto

_**Al lado de Darien, Seiya es chiquito**_

_**¡MASSSSSSSSSSSS GRANDE!**_

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y Serenity hacía un puchero

–Podrían dejar de mandarse mensajitos y atender a lo que estamos hablando –fue el reproche de Seiya

–Perdón –dijeron a dúo, mientras bajaban la mirada

Ya terminada la reunión Serenity tomó del brazo a su cuñadito, mientras que Serena se quedó hablando con Seiya de sus nuevas condiciones y salario

–Vamos a la cafetería, que me tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalle

–No puedo, un caballero no tiene memoria

–Tú lo dijiste bien claro "un Caballero" y tú eres un cerdo, al igual que Seiya así que no me vengas con "#$%=¨*&

–¡Es que si te cuento Serena me mata!

–Elige, muerto por Serena o torturado por mi –Darien hizo un puchero

–Ni lo intentes, esa técnica conmigo no funciona. Por último cuéntame alguito

–¡No puedo!

–Si puedes, pero no quieres –se cruzó de brazos

Después de media hora Serenity logró sacar algo de información. No todo… pero lo suficiente como para saber que su hija era "feliz". Cuando llegaron a la editorial, Seiya y Serena aún no terminaban de conversar.

Pasado quince minutos Serena salía de la sala oficina de su jefe, cuando pasaba junto a la sala de impresión sintió como unos brazos la jalaban hacia adentro de esta y cerró la puerta tras de sí… la atrajo fuertemente a su cuerpo y Serena no tardó en suspirar, al sentir su dura erección en su vientre. Serena se dejó llevar y le cedió todo el mando de la situación a él… que la incitó a llevar sus delicados brazos hacia su cuello… Serena lo complació y poniéndose de puntillas, aferró sus brazos tras su cuello y de inmediato sintió como él, que aún mantenía sus manos en su trasero, la levantó de golpe, ella no tardó en rodear con sus piernas su cadera, a la vez que ambos gimieron fuertemente.

–**¡**Te amo Serena!** –**le declaró nuevamente su amor a escasos centímetros de su boca y de una embestida, poderosa y placentera, se introdujo profundamente dentro de la calidez de ella.

Serena aferró sus manos con mayor fuerza a los hombros de él mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cadera más intensamente. Por momentos, ella era quien se movía más frenéticamente sobre él, hasta que Darien la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía subir y bajar de golpe, haciéndolos perder a ambos, en aquel exquisito vaivén, todo rastro de cordura.

Serena buscaba los labios de su amante, como una desenfrenada demente… definitivamente la boca de Darien, era sin lugar a dudas, un delicioso vicio que ella no se cansaba de probar. Cuando el placer era muy grande, rompía de golpe los besos sólo para suspirar jadeante y admirar todo ese firme y masculino cuerpo que se contorsionaba febrilmente junto al suyo mientras él le hacía el amor de pie, de la manera más dulce y sensual que jamás hubiera imaginado.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpió en su exquisita labor

–¿Quién está allá adentro? ¡Abran!

–¡Mierda… peor momento no podía ser!

Darien le tapó la boca, antes que siguiera quejándose y terminaran por oírlos

–Shhh, cállate o nos descubrirán y yo no me pienso separa de ti aún… al menos no sin antes acabar –continúo con las embestidas, sin quitar la mano de la boca de Serena, mientras afuera continuaban los golpes en la puerta

–¡Abran esa puerta! ¡Esto es un trabajo, no un motel!

Finalmente el delicioso clímax los alcanzó y para alcanzar juntos el añorado placer, Darien la besó con vehemencia, mientras de cuatro embestidas, exquisitas y profundas, culminaban juntos para pronto deleitarse con el orgasmo. Los gemidos de ambos fueron callados por sublimes besos

–Darien… no sabes… cuánto… te amo –susurró con la respiración aún entrecortada

–Ni tú… mi vida… lo que significas para mí –la besó tiernamente en la frente

Una vez, que ya recobraron el aliento y regularizaron sus respiraciones

–Amor y que haremos ahora, de seguro están todos fuera esperando… y ni hablar que ya deben saber que somos nosotros

–¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? –preguntó tristemente

–Cómo se te ocurre decir eso mi amor… jamás, entiéndelo bien ¡JAMAS! me avergonzaría de ti… lo que me avergüenza es que se enteren lo que estábamos haciendo –se ruborizó a más no poder

–Princesa –la atrajo hacia su cuerpo– te amo y lo que digan los demás te debe importar un rábano

Pasado unos minutos y luego de varios… sí, no, no, si… a la cuenta de tres… piedra, papel o tijera… tu primero… y varias opciones "maduras" decidieron salir juntos. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron solamente con Serenity y Seiya, la primera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el segundo echando humo por la orejas

–¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos encerrados ahí? –preguntó tajante

–Que bobo eres Seiya, que van a estar haciendo encerrados… ¡lo mismo que hicimos nosotros, hace 10 minutos atrás en la fotocopiadora! ¡Por cierto si la van a usar, primero límpienla ya que a este –señalando a Seiya– se le ocurrió fotocopiarse las nalgas

–Shhh –silencio el pelinegro

–Por cierto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti chiquita, aprendes rápido… algún día llegaras a ser como tu madre –señaló orgullosa

–¡Dios me libre!

–Eso lo dices ahora… espera unos años más… ya desearás tener su figura y ser tan activa

–Amor, tu hermana siempre habla de tu madre… ya me entró curiosidad… cuando me la presentarás

–NOOOOO, no quiero, no quiero ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!... ¡me niego! –Serenity hacía berrinche como niña chiquita

A Serena se le dibujó una malévola sonrisa en su rostro… después de todo el karma si existe…

–Darien, estás seguro que quieres conocer a mi madre

–Claro que sí

–En ese caso, te la presento –señaló a Serenity– esta loca, es mi madre

Cri, cri, cri, cri…

–¿Que no es tu hermana?

–Es mi madre… a la que le encanta quitarse la edad, negarme como hija y tirarse a pendejos diez años menor que ella y entrometerse en mi vida…

–Entonces ella es mi… mi suegra (a su mente vinieron los acontecimientos de la cafetería… ¡mierda! le conté a mi suegra como me tiré a su hija Nooooooooooooooooooo)

–Para la película guapo, para ti soy Serenity, y soy tu cuñada… para Serena soy su hermana… y si tienen hijos seré su tía…

–¡Ahora entiendes porque no quería hablarte de mi familia!

–Pero es verdad que tienes una hermana ¿o no?

–Sí, tengo una hermana, se llama Haruka y es una belleza… solo que es lesbiana y tiene novia. Mi papá abandonó a mi mamá por una de 21 –su madre la interrumpió

–¡ERROR! Tu padre no me dejó por una de 21

–Ah no… juraría que eso me dijiste

–Nop… yo te dije que me dejó por "UNO" de 21… se fue con un hombre… de ahí los malos genes de tu hermana

–NOOOOOO… ¡mi papá gay!

–Tranquila chiquita… yo que tu, aún no me deprimiría… eso lo dejaría para cuando… –guardó silencio

–¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

–Nadap –fingiendo demencia

–¡NO!, ya lanzaste la piedra… ahora no escondas la mano… que ibas a decir

–Mmm… chiquita, se que va a ser un golpe duro para ti… pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte

–¡No des más vuelta al asunto y ya dime! ¿Qué ocurre? –peguntó molesta e inquieta

–Tu padre no es gay –suspiró– es loca… de hecho se fue porque no lo dejaba usar mi ropa, ni mis zapatos –señaló como si nada

–NOOOOOOOOO

–SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

–¿Pero cómo?

–A eso no lo sé… solo sé, que es… loca, loca, loca

–¿Y Haruka lo sabe?

–Sip… de hecho tu hermana le prestaba su ropa

–Noooo… mi padre travesti, mi hermana lesbiana, mi madre sexópata, mi jefe viejo verde y mi novio un acosador ¿qué me falta?

–Tranquila amor, que yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte –la abrazó protectoramente

–¿Qué haría yo sin ti cielo?

–Usar consolador

–¡Mamá!

–¡Serenity! o ¡hermana! Te recuerdo

–Amor, creo que ya es suficiente, deja de molestar a bombón

–Seiya Kou, no puedo creerlo… ¡tu defendiendo a Serena!

–¿Qué tiene de extraño? Acaso no puedo preocuparme por nuestra mini bomboncito

–Mmm… que tu bomboncito no era yo –hizo un puchero

–Claro que eres mi única bomboncito –la besó apasionadamente y Serenity enredó las manos en sus cabellos

Serena y Darien los dejaron que siguieran "hablando" y se dirigieron a la oficina de ella, antes de ver como ese par hacía un futuro hermano de la rubia

–Mi amor, gracias por darme una oportunidad

Serena se volteó, lo miró fijamente y se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules

–Gracias a ti mi cielo, por entrar en mi vida

–Hice un poco más que "entrar" en tu vida princesa –susurró con una voz endemoniadamente sexy, que hizo estremecer a Serena –de pronto sintió las manos de él en su trasero

–Mmm… por eso te amo aún más –le guiñó un ojo– Darien

–Si princesa

–Podrías acosarme un poquito más fuerte

–Eso no tienes que pedirlo princesa –la acorraló en la pared, comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, mientras sus manos se perdieron bajo la falda –de pronto

–

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, acomodándose la ropa, a la vez que Darien maldecía mentalmente

–¡Seiya!

–¿Qué le ocurrió a ese viejo verde?

–¡SEIYA ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO!

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

–¡! Me voy a casar y tú vas a ser ¡mi dama de horror!

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Y NO SABES QUE!

–¿Qué?

–¡SOY TU NUEVA JEFA DIRECTA!

–NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentariosa:** Biankizx – Yesqui2000 – Hikaryzz – Mayilu – Diian Kou R – Dayanna – ShainaOphiuccus – Dms Moon Adap – Pathya – Moon86 – LunaP-27 – Isabel20 – Romibel1012 – Serenity – Monymoonchiba – BunnYArmando – Usako tsukino de chiba – Diivaa – Yesqui2000 – aRiizaii – Buenamozacosa… y a todas las que me leen**


	10. Epílogo

.

_**Una Semana de Locos**_

.

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

._**  
Epílogo**_

.

.

—Por queeeeeeeeeee —se lamentaba con las manos levantadas al cielo— ¿por qué no pudiste darme una madre normal? ¡Vieja de mierda! —dirigió su vista hacia el atuendo que debía usar como dama de honor —¡No quiero! —secó rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Amor estás lista —entró a la habitación y se encontró con Serena sentada en la cama vestida solo con un albornoz— Serena, pero ¡aún no te has vestido!

—No quiero, me niego a vestirme con eso… voy a ser el hazme reír de la boda.

—Amor, ¡te vas a ver preciosa!

—Eso lo dices porque no tienes que ponerte un ridículo traje de marinerito.

—Princesa, no tengo la culpa que tu mamá haya optado por una boda temática y haya elegido los personajes de Sailor Moon.

—Por qué tenía que ser mi madre —volvió a lamentarse.

—Yo la encuentro de lo más divertida. Pero ya vístete que llegaremos tarde y no puedes fallarle a tu madre… recuerda que además es tu jefa…

—No me lo recuerdes Darien, no me lo recuerdes.

.

Llegaron a la iglesia y se encontraron con el resto de los invitados que no eran muchos. Serena vestía de Sailor Moon, Darien como Tuxedo Mask, Mina era Sailor Venus, Yatén era el caballero de la Luna, Haruka la hermana de Serena vestía como Sailors Urano y su novia Michiru como Sailor Neptune.

—¡Hola hijas! —ambas se voltearon a mirar y se encontraron con su padre Kenji vestido como la dama del tiempo Sailor Plut. Serena golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y maldijo entre dientes mientras que Haruka corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Papi!, que guapo que estás… por cierto te sienta muy bien ese color de labial y la máscara te enmarca perfectamente las pestañas.

—Y tu le das alas —reprochó Serena a su hermana— Hola papá ¿cómo estás?

—Bien mi pequeñita, pero mírate que linda estás.

—Gracias —dijo seria, no molesta sino preocupada— mamá sabe ¿qué estás aquí?

—Claro, ella misma me invitó —de pronto vio a Darien y se acercó a su hija— ¿Quién ese adonis?

—Ni se te ocurra, es mi novio —advirtió ella.

—¿Y no tendrá un hermano?

—Papá basta… si mal no recuerdo tú dejaste a mamá por uno de 21 ¿qué pasó con él?

—Lo dejé en casa. En nuestro hogar solo hay espacio para una estrella y ese soy yo —Serena rodó los ojos.

En ese momento apareció el carro donde venían los novios, Seiya que venía de Rey Endimion se bajó del carro y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a su futura esposa que venía de Reina Serenity.

Entraron a la pequeña iglesia seguido del sequito de locos. Antes de entrar Darien tomó del brazo a Serena y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

—Sailor Moon, más tarde tienes una misión encomendada.

—¿Así? y ¿cuál sería?

—Revivir a un amiguito mío —los ojos de Serena se iluminaron y colocó la pose característica de Sailor Moon.

—Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna.

—Seee castígame, tortúrame… lo que quieras —la besó nuevamente y se dirigieron dentro de la iglesia.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentariosa:** Biankizx – Yesqui2000 – Hikaryzz – Mayilu – Diian Kou R – Dayanna – ShainaOphiuccus – Dms Moon Adap – Pathya – Moon86 – LunaP-27 – Isabel20 – Romibel1012 – Serenity – Monymoonchiba – BunnYArmando – Usako tsukino de chiba – Diivaa – Yesqui2000 – aRiizaii – Buenamozacosa – analang – karly15 – Vania – vivianajan – SerenaBombon – Claudia22 – princesamoon – VICO – DarkAnonymus – VeNuS – DANY17 – karinita – PILI – HyeEun – JANUHARY – Aries AL… y a todas las que me leyeron.**


End file.
